


Flames of Wrath

by booksindalibrary



Series: our wrath is eternal and our flames burn brightest [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Ghosts/Hauntings, Pro-Xanxus, Xanxus bias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 18,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksindalibrary/pseuds/booksindalibrary
Summary: Ricardo was sick of being dead, and sick of eternal boredom. Finding Xanxus frozen was a gift.





	1. Ice

"Goddamn," Ricardo said irritably. "Vongola Ninth, you're so  _dull._ " 

The infamous Ricardo, second boss of the Vongola, was standing next to Timoteo, wanting to smack him over the head. When he lifted his hand, swinging it through his head, all Timoteo felt was a slight breeze. He looked  _through_ Ricardo, still smiling slightly in that cheerful manner of his.

Ricardo heaved a sigh. "Fuckin' hell, Vongola's gone backwards." He drifted through the walls, hating the hallways. It was the same old headquarters, the one his shitty old man had set up. "Drove him out," Ricardo muttered. "Turned this hellhole into a proper mafia."

He floated towards the window, gazing out to the gate. "The new successor is going to be a Japanese wimp, huh?" Ricardo frowned, struggling to remember. "That's not right. Who was it...?" He slammed his hand against his head. The years had passed so quickly, and he could barely keep track. "It was...Xanxus?" He clicked his fingers, grinning. "Yeah, he's frozen in the basement."

With that, he sank through the ground. He flew past all the floors, all the walls, until he found the huge chunk of ice. "Ha," he said. "Zero Point Breakthrough." He was still grinning when he circled it like a shark. "Oh-ho, I need the rings to break it."

He willed himself upwards, then paused just before the ceiling. He glanced down, and-

"Fools," he muttered. "What the fuck didn't they take the rings? Storing them here's just a waste." His grin broadened. "Good God, this is great for me." He circled again, this time tapping each of the boxes storing the Vongola rings. As he did so, three of them came alight. "Storm, Lightning, Cloud, those are my attributes~" he sang under his breath. "Damn, Sky ring's missing. Stupid Timoteo."

Ricardo stopped at the gap in the circle, holding out his hand. In it, the Flame of Wrath ignited, and the ice began to melt.

***

Xanxus was gasping for breath. He was choking, wishing he was dead, for what felt like all eternity. Then there had been a light, a searing heat, and the struggle to draw breath eased."Shit," he spat out, rolling over.

"Indeed," he heard his voice say. Xanxus groaned, his entire body aching-

Wait. He hadn't said that last bit. Slowly, he moved his eyes to the left, looking at the carefully polished shoes. His gaze darted upwards, taking in the pressed trousers, the impeccable suit. "Who the fuck are you, trash?"

The man snarled at him, "Ricardo, Vongola Secondo, you goddamn sonovabitch. Have a little respect."

Xanxus glared upwards. "Don't bloody lie. He's dead."

"I'm a ghost, you idiot."

"Ghosts aren't real."

Ricardo's sigh exploded in his mouth, and he screamed at Xanxus, "I'm right here, you fucking useless clod." He lashed out with his foot, slamming it into Xanxus's face with a sickening crunch. Xanxus fell backwards, clutching at his nose, the scars on his face and body darkening.

Xanxus stood, still dripping blood, glaring at Ricardo. Then he looked downwards, and said stiffly, "Yes, sir."

Ricardo relaxed slightly, and the flames he didn't know he had summoned vanished from his hands. "Good."

There was a pause. "Why did you free me?" Xanxus asked in a low voice.

Ricardo shrugged. "I'm bored. In exchange, how about you do something entertaining for me?"

"What is it?" Xanxus asked, wary.

Ricardo smirked. "You know what the Ring Battles are, don't you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be an alternate ending story, where the events that follow may not coincide with those of the manga/anime - the characters will be mostly canon, with very few OCs (I'll try to avoid them). On the other hand, please forgive any OOC incidents that may occur~


	2. Varia

Xanxus walked straight out of Vongola headquarters, Ricardo delighting in his carelessness. When Xanxus was stopped by the Ninth's Cloud Guardian, Ricardo snickered. "Oh, the nerve," he sneered. "Don't you dare, Visconti."

Xanxus halted in front of the guardian, glaring. Ricardo floated over to Xanxus's shoulder, then said, "Just keep going. They don't know I'm here, and they can't stop you anyway. After all, Varia's waiting."

Xanxus glanced at him, surprised. "They don't know you're here?" He asked in a low voice, following his orders.

"No," Ricardo said, scowling. "To be honest, you're the first one I've hit, and my flames didn't normally work." He shrugged, rolling his shoulders. "No one could see or hear me, the trash. Until  _you._ " Ricardo grinned at Xanxus, baring his teeth as Xanxus got in a car, demanding to be driven to Varia headquarters. "I guess only the strong can see me, huh?"

Xanxus didn't reply, glaring out the window. Ricardo settled in, his body half in the seat. Neither of them noticed that they were mimicking each other.

***

"VOI! Xanxus, you're-"

"Shut it, trash," Xanxus grumbled, stalking past Squalo. "Goddamn, I'm hungry."

"I'm not," Ricardo said, passing halfway through Squalo. Squalo shuddered, then frowned in puzzlement, looking for the source of the chill he felt. "Voi, what was that?" he asked loudly.

"What was what?" Lussuria asked him. "Just rejoice our boss is home."

Xanxus was frowning at Ricardo again, wondering what the fuck he wanted. Ricardo looked at him, still smirking. "Call in the officers," Secondo ordered. "You're going to tell them about me."

Xanxus hated his ordering him around, but he obeyed anyway.

Xanxus had sensed his overwhelming strength when Ricardo had kicked him. Touching his bloodied nose - thank god none of his shitty subordinates had commented on it - he could feel a tremble rise in his bones from what he thought of as god-like strength. He didn't know what Ricardo wanted from him, only that disobedience would result in his untimely death. Besides which, it seemed that for now Ricardo was on his side. If that were true, it meant Xanxus had an even better chance at taking his rightful place as Vongola Decimo.

***

The Varia officers were gathered, each one both awestruck to see Xanxus reinstated and puzzled by the bloody nose. Xanxus wiped it on his sleeve, then said, "Get me some whiskey."

Levi got it for him. Xanxus took a sip, then spat it back out, throwing it at his head. "This is shit, you useless fool. The good stuff."

Levi obeyed again, and this time Xanxus was satisfied. Ricardo sighed dramatically. "Is he a masochist or what?"

Xanxus glowered at him. "How the fuck would I know."

"VOI! Who're you talking to?!"

"Ushishi~ Maybe the boss lost a few screws."

Xanxus drained his glass then threw it at Belphegor. "Lissen up, you scum." The officers dutifully silenced themselves and looked at him. "I'm gonna sound bat shit crazy, but I was freed by Ricardo."

The silence that followed was one of disbelief, until Squalo yelled, "Voi, you can't seriously mean the  _second boss_!"

Xanxus glared and pointed at his bloody nose. "This is from him."

Squalo glared back as Mosca let out steam behind Xanxus. "Voi! He's long dead. He lived over three hundred years ago!"

Xanxus shouted back, "I know I'm not fucking hallucinating, you goddamn motherfuckin'-"

"How about I prove it?" Ricardo said easily. He walked over to Squalo and, allowing his rage to control his body, rammed his fist into Squalo's solar plexus. The second-in-command doubled over, spluttering. "V-voi," he groaned, "what just happened?"

"That was Ricardo," Xanxus said curtly.

"Hmm. Still can't see me? But I touched him. That's an improvement." Ricardo shrugged. :I have an idea."

Xanxus scowled. "What?"

"Tell Viper to create a body for me. With illusion."

Xanxus blinked. "Mammon," he said to the Arcobaleno. "Create Ricardo's body."

Mammon groaned. "How much will I be paid?"

"Tell him a thousand US dollars a week." Xanxus passed on the information.

Mammon agreed to it. Once it was done, Ricardo stepped forwards. "My hair's too short," Ricardo complained. "Stupid, make it longer."

Xanxus relayed the message, the others watching with interest.

"Now let's see if I can..." Ricardo reached out a hand, touching the illusion's shoulder. He leaned forward, then said, "Tell Mammon to allow it. He's resisting." He leaned forwards some more, then felt a tug on his mind. He jerked back, startled, and then was sucked in fully. 

He was greeted with a moment of darkness, but opened his eyes, looking out at Varia. "Fuck yeah. I didn't think this shit was even possible."

Varia stared at him in astonishment.

"Ushishishi, isn't this interesting."

"Voi, are we in the Twilight Zone or something?"

"Ah, so that's the interference I felt with my illusion."

"As long as the Boss is okay with it...."

"What a nice development~"

"Shut up, you trash." Xanxus glared at Ricardo. "What do you want?"

Ricardo smiled, one that sent chills down the hardened killers' spines. "Xanxus, Squalo, Mammon, stay. The rest of you, leave."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, there are a lot of assumptions taking place~  
> Like the location of both headquarters, and Xanxus just walking straight out like that.  
> And I made up a whole lot of stuff for this because life would be a lot easier for me if everyone could just SEE RICARDO! The whole 'Xanxus relayed Ricardo's...' was getting on my nerves, to be honest. XD


	3. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of skimming in this chapter, over the events of Varia arc, right up until the final battle.

Ricardo leaned back in his seat, smiling at Squalo and Mammon. Both of them looked uneasy to be there, and Xanxus offered Ricardo a glass of whiskey. The Vongola Secondo accepted, then asked Mammon, "Can I drink it?"

Mammon hesitated, then said, "Probably."

Ricardo shrugged, then took a sip. And he felt it. He grinned, leaning forwards, and threw the entire glass back. "It's been so long," he muttered to himself, absurdly pleased. "I should've tried possessing an illusion a long time ago."

"You can possess other things?" Squalo asked, crossing his arms. Mammon and Squalo had opted to remain standing; Ricardo wondered if it was because of him or Xanxus. Either way, it didn't matter.

"Sort of," Ricardo said. "I can only do small things, though. Twitch a finger and all that. It's easier to make people freeze up."

Squalo frowned. "Voi, who did you freeze up?"

Ricardo glanced at him, curious. "Enrico, Massimo, Frederico. Why?"

Squalo looked surprised. "Voi! Are you the reason why they died?"

Ricardo smiled again, this time maliciously. "Of course. I made them freeze up at the wrong moment in battle, and then watched them die." Ricardo laughed suddenly, setting his glass on the table. "They died like rats. They looked so  _funny._ " He was slipping back into his dialect Italian now, and he could see Varia was struggling to understand him. "Enrico looked so shocked, Massimo was crying like a baby, Frederico was actually  _cursing_ his own father. What sons. How pathetic."

Ricardo was still snickering to himself when Xanxus said, "Why did you wait eight years to free me?"

Ricardo held back his laughter. "Because I forgot about you." He switched back to proper Italian, one they could all understand. "I was impressed by the attempted coup, to be honest, but then you weren't around for a year and you slipped my mind."

Xanxus glowered. "You  _forgot_?"

"Humans weren't to exist for three hundred years," Ricardo said darkly. "My mind cannot contain all memories."

Squalo, seeing the sense in this, nodded and said, "What did you want us for?"

Ricardo cheered up, and explained his plan.

***

The Ring Battles took place.

***

Ricardo revealed himself as the Sky Ring battle commenced, and he knew that his useless descendant didn't believe he actually existed. It didn't matter to him, because Ricardo had a trump card. The ultimate one, something no one else knew about.

Mammon unfroze Xanxus, and Ricardo was still grinning as he watched the screen. He felt the illusion body slip away, fading into nothing, then the floated across to where Xanxus lay on the ground. Mammon recreated the body for him.

Ricardo stood over Xanxus as the ring was slipped onto his finger.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't recall Enrico, Massimo, or Frederico being _named_ in the anime, but they're Xanxus's adoptive brothers. Their manner of death was in the first chapter, and were three of the five candidates to be Decimo. I had actually forgotten about them until recently...XD
> 
> Oh, and character-wise, I've decided that Ricardo is more sadistic than Xanxus, and possibly more unstable. Xanxus is a lot of things, but I don't actually think he'd enjoy something like torture or anything.


	4. Truth

The ring rejected Xanxus. He coughed up blood, furious at the world, and at his second-in-command for spilling the beans. Ricardo could feel it, and he wanted his little prodigy to suffer a little more.

But if he did, his plan wouldn't work.  _Alas,_ he thought regretfully, enjoying the pain in Xanxus.

"Come now, Giotto, don't you recognise good Vongola blood?" Ricardo inquired loudly, talking down to Xanxus. The Varia boss looked startled as Ricardo continued. "Didn't you disapprove of my bastard children?" Ricardo smirked. "I had five bastards, you know. Xanxus, you're descended from the best of them. You do actually have Vongola blood, and that's why the ring hasn't actually killed you."

There was a dead silence, and Tsuna stuttered, "W-what? I-is this a..."

"Of course not, you useless candidate. Xanxus is truly Decimo." Ricardo was enjoying himself immensely. "So, Giotto, will you reject my own flesh and blood?"

The ring seemed to consider this for a moment, but ultimately accepted Xanxus as Vongola Decimo.

***

"Is it possible to be both leader of Varia and Vongola?" Ricardo mused to himself, staring into his glass of vodka. Mammon was sitting next to him, adeptly maintaining an illusion whose movements were beyond his control.

"Don't know," Xanxus grunted as Mammon left. Ricardo wondered why he had been sitting there anyway.

"Too bad," Ricardo said. "You know, I never thought any of bastards would have children."

Xanxus scowled but didn't reply, ripping into his steak. "Tequila and whiskey are better than vodka," he grumbled.

Ricardo waved a hand through the air. "Doesn't matter. It's just a pity I can't get drunk. And I can't have sex..." he sighed, melancholic. "I wish I weren't dead." Then he perked up again as he asked eagerly, "So how does it feel to know you're on your way to being Decimo?" He snickered to himself. "Timoteo can shove this one up his own arse. I wish Tsuna  _had_ fucking killed the bastard. Nearly ruined Vongola."

Xanxus looked slightly uncomfortable as Ricardo muttered insults and curses under his breath. Xanxus, now knowing Ricardo slightly better, sensed that the Vongola Secondo was unstable - either from being dead and alone or from his time as boss.

"Was it my father or my mother, that has Vongola blood?" Xanxus asked.

"Father," he said. "Your mother definitely has none."

"Who was he?" Xanxus asked.

"He's dead," Ricardo said magnanimously. "I killed him."

Xanxus blinked. "Why?"

Ricardo frowned. "I'm a lot of things, okay? But he abandoned his child. That's probably the one thing I can't stomach."

Xanxus seemed more surprised to learn that Ricardo had morals - or  _one_ moral, at least - than he was to learn that his biological father was dead. "And you can deal with anything else?"

"Of course," Ricardo said. "I  _was_ famed in the criminal world for brutality, you know. I've done my fair share of the Devil's work."

Silence fell, and Ricardo considered his very capable descendant. He was like himself, Ricardo decided. The only difference was Xanxus wasn't  _bloodthirsty._ Ricardo finished off his vodka, not really tasting it (Mammon wasn't  _that_ good at illusions). Xanxus was like Windows 10 to his 95, he mused.

Ricardo was under no illusions (get it?) of his own shortcomings. He was sadistic, temperamental, wild, hedonistic, and prone to dismissing lives all together. Xanxus, although he may not care personally, preserved his subordinates lives' and (mostly) knew self-restraint.

Ricardo watched Xanxus fill in the paperwork, proud to be his ancestor. He knew this was going to be a good generation for his beloved Vongola.

***

"Make me a body," Ricardo announced once Xanxus had filed everything away. Xanxus glared. "I can't do that, you tra-" he cut off the insult. "Look, I can't, okay?"

"Get Verde in to do it," Ricardo said, ignoring Xanxus's protests.

"VOI! Who do you think we are, fucking miracle workers?" Squalo was also glaring at Ricardo.

Vongola Secondo was getting sick of all this attitude. He wanted them to show complete obedience, not all this ego. He slammed his foot on the ground, allowing all of his murderous intent to escape its cage. He stood slowly, gratified in the silence of the two. "Do it," he said quietly, at the same time struggling to restrain his temper.

_NOT YET NOT YET NOT YET-_

"Or I'll have to peel off your fingernails, one by one," Ricardo sang. His eyes lit up at the thought. "And rip the skin from the bottom of your feet, and fuck you so hard you can't walk, and-"

"We'll do it," Xanxus cut in, unnerved by his apparent insanity. "We just need time, sir. That's all."

Ricardo settled down, and smiled pleasantly at them. "Good. I miss women's flesh and the taste of booze and the smell of blood." He turned and left, passing straight through the door.

Xanxus groaned, putting his head into his hands. Squalo, unsure if he was more disconcerted by Xanxus's obeisance or Ricardo's extreme sadism, said, "Why did you give in like that?"

"I'd also like to know that," Mammon said, entering and shutting the door behind him. "I could see what was happening through the illusion."

Xanxus glared at each of them, furious with himself and the others. "Don't you get it, scum?"

"Voi, get what?"

Xanxus sighed. "We can't win against him."

Squalo stared for a moment, caught in disbelief, then shouted, "Even if Varia ganged up on him?"

Xanxus stood and threw the empty bottle at his head. "Fucking no," he shouted back. "He's had goddamn  _centuries_ to learn shit, he's a  _fucking_ monster, he said it himself. Get it, you trash?  _HE CAN DESTROY US._ "

Squalo's mouth clicked closed, and for what was probably the first time in his life, was left speechless.

"What does he want?" Mammon asked.

"Not sure," Xanxus said, sitting back down again. "A body, most likely. Maybe Vongola back? Who knows." Xanxus glowered. "Spread the word without drawing attention to it, okay? For now, what Ricardo wants, Ricardo gets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mammon wasn't _that_ good at illusions". The reason I say that is because Mammon isn't doing it right down to the molecular level - it would put too much strain, especially since Ricardo is inhabiting that body for the good portion of the day. There are times when he isn't, though, like when Mammon is sleeping. (He understands the constant sustaining of the illusion would tire Mammon out).
> 
> "Xanxus stood and threw the empty bottle at his head." It's empty because Xanxus has already drunk it all. He wouldn't waste good booze like that.


	5. Substitute

His soul was hurting.

Ricardo left the illusion, watching it disintegrate in front of him. He fell to his knees, groaning softly. His soul, his mind, his  _whatever_ \- because he had no body - was being torn apart.

He was well aware that he was probably insane. When he had been training under Primo, he had felt it. He would say something and receive an odd look, or disgust or-

_EVERYONE IS LOOKING DOWN ON ME-_

There was poison in his mind, in his soul, and it  _hurt-_

_STOP IT I AM BETTER THAN YOU-_

"Have to get stronger," Ricardo muttered to himself.

_VONGOLA IS THE STRONGEST_

_VONGOLA IS THE BEST_

_VONGOLA WILL REIGN SUPREME_ -

Ricardo cried out, the voice becoming someone else's. It was familiar, so familiar, and yet...

Why had he chased Giotto away again?

_HE LOOKED DOWN ON YOU_

_HE SNEERED AT YOU_

_HE THOUGHT YOU WERE WEAK_

"That's right," Ricardo murmured, giving in. "Right. He thought I wasn't strong, and yet here I am. I out-lived the old bastard."

***

#### A month after the Ring Battles

Tsunayoshi Sawada, while upset at having lost, was also thankful that he no longer had to be Decimo. Nothing else had changed in his life -Gokudera, Yamamoto, Sasagawa, even Reborn...

At least, that's how it should have been.

Gokudera could no longer call Tsuna "Juudaime" in the confidence he used to have. He struggled to meet his eyes.

Yamamoto, sensing the change, started drifting away, back to baseball and his old friends.

Ryohei allowed boxing to take over his life again.

And Reborn, while stating he had no reason to stay there any longer, packed his bags and left.

Tsuna was still Dame Tsuna, and god it  _hurt._ But there was nothing he could about it. Xanxus was boss now, and Tsuna would just have to live his no-good life aga-

"VOI!"

Tsuna knew that voice. Fearing death again, he whipped around. Squalo, standing there in all his Varia glory, was glaring at waving his sword around. "Trash," he spat, "Ricardo wants to see you."

Tsuna blinked. "Huh?"

"Gather up your guardians," he continued. When he saw Tsuna was still standing there, looking the fool, he yelled, "Hurry the fuck up!"

Tsuna did as he was told, puzzled and scared.

***

"Juudaime," Gokudera called, grinning. "Do you know what this is about?"

They were gathered in front of the hotel Varia was staying in. Hibari refused to come, as did Mukuro; Chrome, Ryohei, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Lambo had already been there waiting for him.

Tsuna sucked in a breath, nervous beyond belief. "No..."  _I hope they don't kill us,_ he half-prayed. "Well, let's go in."

As soon as they entered the lobby, they were greeted by Levi who ushered them into the elevator - Tsuna wondered why he was being so polite - and took them to the top floor.

Ricardo was lounging by the window in his illusion body, smoking a cigar and staring out across the town. Xanxus was slumped in his chair as usual, a half-empty bottle of tequila open in front of him. Squalo and the other Varia officers were each sitting as well, with the exception of Levi; he had opted to stand near Xanxus.

Xanxus opened his eyes. "Trash," he began.

Ricardo held up a hand, and Xanxus shut his mouth with an audible click. All of Varia and Tsuna's companions had to hide their surprise at Xanxus's obedience; Tsuna's Hyper Intuition had already warned Tsuna that Ricardo was far stronger than anyone else.

Ricardo swung a leg off the window sill, smirking. "You're our pawns," he announced bluntly as Xanxus shut his eyes again.

"Eh?" Tsuna gaped at him.

"Let me explain." Ricardo put out his cigar, puffing smoke out of his mouth. "We're going to pretend you are still the Tenth candidate and you will go to the inheritance ceremony."

There was a stunned silence from all of Tsuna's companions, until finally:

"Why would you try that on us?" Tsuna managed to say. "W-we lost-"

Ricardo looked contemptuous as Tsuna grappled with the words. "Because there's danger."

"What danger?" Gokudera asked. "Are you really expecting us to put Juudaime-"

"Voi! He's not a candidate anymore, so fix the way you speak."

"I can call him whatever I want," Gokudera snapped back.

"Vo-"

"Shut your fucking traps," Ricardo said quietly, and everyone obeyed. "Don't question me," he told Tsuna. "Must do it, useless descendant of mine. The least you could be is bait. For the sake of appearances, you'll be getting Reborn back until after the ceremony. And one more thing," he added. "If this goes well, I know where I'll put you. If you want, Sawada, you can still have a place in the mafia."

Tsuna felt sick at the thought, but through a massive stroke of luck he managed to hide it. "Yes, sir," he said, sounding grateful. His intuition told him to add the 'sir'.

Ricardo smiled a little, and Tsuna had the feeling they were like puppets controlled by a sadistic puppeteer. "Leave," the Vongola Secondo ordered, and the would-be Tenth Generation left.

Reborn joined them on the way home, and in the end Tsuna was stuck carrying Lambo back home.  _I shouldn't've accepted,_ Tsuna thought regretfully.  _I'll have to tell him tommorrow..._

Reborn was hit with the Ten-Year Bazooka, and disappeared into the future.

***

_WEAK WEAK WEAK_

_GET STRONGER_

_GET STRONGER_

_( **Ricardo, hang in there-)**_

_WEAK WEAK WEAK_

_( **Your purpose will be revealed soon-)**_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, I really like how I'm portraying Ricardo (just patting myself on the back here.)
> 
> And although this is set-up for the Inheritance Ceremony Arc, it leads into the Future Arc so Tsuna will see how this world pans out XD. My thinking also was that Tsuna was turn down the stand-in role on the basis that he wasn't Vongola. Going into the Future and seeing my (fantasy) version of events incites him to obey Ricardo for now.
> 
> For all you anime-only watchers out there, in case you're not familiar with the manga, the Inheritance Ceremony Arc and the Curse of the Rainbow Arc weren't animated. *CRIES* It had so many good parts AND YET...!


	6. Blood

**_(Don't worry, Ricardo, the pain will fade-)_ **

_DON'T LISTEN TO HIM_

_OBEY ME_

_**(I forgive your** _ **sins _but not your cruelty_ )** _  
_

***

The future was different to what Tsuna expected.

He had thought that, with his defeat, he wouldn't be in the mafia anymore. That was what he wanted, although he didn't actually know what path he was going to take. But he had woken in a coffin, and Gokudera had been in a suit and probably in the mafia. Then Gokudera had switched, much to Tsuna's surprise, and then that woman called Lal Mirch and the adult Yamamoto had saved them, and it was all messing with Tsuna's brain.

Then they had entered the base, and Reborn had been there. A worldwide Vongola hunt had been taking place, it seemed, but-

"So I'm still in the Mafia?" Tsuna asked, still caught up on that. Adult Yamamoto and Lal traded looks.

"Yes," Lal said shortly.

"But..." Tsuna tried wrapping his head around it.

"Juudaime, it's great news," Gokudera exclaimed. "It means-"

"But you aren't head of Vongola," Yamamoto cut in. "You're head of the Masayoshi clan." Masayoshi meaning justice, Tsuna assumed.

"Like Yakuza vigilantes?" Tsuna asked.

Yamamoto looked slightly pained. "I hate it when people describe it like that. You chose the name, but Ricardo had other ideas about your purpose."

"But  _why?_ " Tsuna pressed Yamamoto for information. "There has to be a reason-"

"Don't be unreasonable, Tsuna," Reborn said. "If you're told too much now your head will explode."

Tsuna slumped over. "I'm still in the mafia...."

***

Ricardo was, as expected, the same in the future. He grinned at the Future Xanxus. "Isn't this fight great?"

Xanxus didn't say anything in reply.

"I mean, Varia is surrounded," Ricardo continued on excitedly, like a child. "Can you guys even fight out of this? Wait, of course you can. You aren't Varia quality for nothing."

Xanxus wanted him to shut the fuck up and let him deal with this shit, but he couldn't. Although he would never admit fear, Ricardo  _was_ terror-inducing.

He had seen it. He had seen the way Vongola Secondo had slaughtered a room full of children ("Their blood is so sweet, my darling Xanxus"), and the way he had tortured a man for months, constantly getting Lussuria to heal him ("I loved the way he screamed - it was so melodic"). On more than several occasions he had attempted rape - and while it wasn't strictly forbidden in Varia, Xanxus didn't like people messing around on their missions. The only thing that had stopped Ricardo was the fact that Mammon had refused to grant an erection, something he called obscene.

And that was just Xanxus had witnessed. He knew Ricardo was completely out of control, and pitied it. Xanxus, with his intuition, had sensed something _wrong_ with Ricardo.

Right now, he was singing an Norwegian lullaby:

 

> "… then he skinned the Crow and cut her in pieces  
>  she weighed near sixteen and twenty pounds
> 
> from the pelt he made twelve pair of shoes  
>  he gave the best pair to Mother..."

He was kicking at something, and Xanxus, recognising the sound of a boot impacting flesh, realised he was beating a man.

 

> "...from the pelt he made twelve pair of shoes  
>  he gave the best pair to Mother
> 
> and the meat he salted in vessels and barrels  
>  and preserved the tongue for the Yule meal..."

Sickened, Xanxus tried to shut out the sounds. He got up and left Ricardo to his insanity, who thankfully didn't notice the Vongola Decimo leaving. Shutting the door behind him, he noticed Squalo.

"Who was he?" Xanxus asked Squalo, meaning the man being beaten.

Squalo shrugged. "A civilian, I think."

Ricardo was singing louder and louder now:

 

> "...from the entrails he made twelve pair of rope  
>  and the claws he used for dirt-forks
> 
> and the beak he used for a church-boat  
>  that people could sail both to and fro
> 
> and the mouth he used for grinding grain  
>  and he made the ears into trumpets
> 
> and from the eyes he made glass for the hall  
>  and the neck he placed on the church for decoration..."

The singing stopped, and the door opened. "A knife," Ricardo said.

Squalo handed one over. Ricardo flashed a smile, then, long hair swinging outwards, spun around and began singing in Norwegian:

 

> "Og mannen han gjekk seg i veda skog,  
>  hei fara i veda skog.  
>  Då sat der ei kråka i lunden og gol  
>  Hei fara. Faltu riltu raltura."

"What song is it?" Squalo asked. Xanxus ignored him, not knowing himself.

***

"The Song of the Crow," Belphegor said.

"Bel-sempai?" Flan said.

"Shishishi~ The song Ricardo's singing."

"Yes, Bel-sempai," Flan agreed. "Very like you to know that sort of thing."

"What's the song about?" Levi asked. "The translation?"

"Don't be wasteful," Luss said. "It's Norwegian, so just look it up."

***

Ricardo was dragging out the man intestines now, and Xanxus was getting pissed that his office was becoming a mess. He half-hoped Byakuran's forces would destroy his headquarters just so he would have an excuse to clear it up.

 ***

_**(Ricardo, you have to stop this-)** _

Heeding those words, he spared the man and cut off his head.

_YOU FOOL_

_YOU WEAKEN VONGOLA_

_NO MERCY_

_NO MERCY_

_NO MERCY_

Ricardo knelt down, gripping his ears and whimpering. "Stop, Daemon," he whispered.

( ** _It's okay, your purpose will come to light-)_**

**_(I'm sorry-)_ **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xanxus is sickened by the torture because it's senseless; as far as he's concerned, as long as it has a purpose, it's fine. But Ricardo is doing it for fun...
> 
> And have you figured out what I'm plotting for the Inheritance Ceremony Arc?
> 
> Bel knows the song because I'm making the assumption he's European - he does say romanised words, as well the flashback in the Future Arc implies a European heritage.  
> The full song (I got it from a website:)  
> Title: Kråkevisa – The Song of the Crow  
> Og mannen han gjekk seg i veda skog,—-And the man he walked in the timber wood  
> REF: hei fara i veda skog.——————-CHORUS: hey,farah, in the timber wood  
> Då sat der ei kråka i lunden og gol.——--There sat a Crow in the grove and Crowed  
> Hei fara. Faltu riltu raltura.—————--CHORUS: Hey, farah! Faltu, riltu, raltura
> 
> Mannen han tenkte med sjølve seg;——The man he thought with his whole self  
> Skal tru no den kråka vil drepa meg?—-Perhaps that Crow intends to kill me?
> 
> Og mannen han snudde om hesten sin—and the man turned his horse  
> så køyrde han heim att til garden igjen.—and drove home to the farm again
> 
> Å høyr, du min mann, kva eg spøre deg: — «Oh listen, husband, what I ask you;»  
> “Kvar vart det av veden du køyrde til meg?” –Where is that timber you were driving to me?»
> 
> “Eg køyrde no slett ingen ved til deg,—--«I drove no timber at all to you  
> for kråka ho svor ho sku drepa meg.”——-because the Crow swore she would kill me»
> 
> “Å no har eg aldri høyrt større skam!—-«Oh now I have never heard worse shame!  
> Har du høyrt at ei kråke har drepe ein mann?” – did you ever hear of a Crow that could kill a man?»
> 
> Men kråka kom etter på taket og gol,—-But the Crow came after, sat on the roof and Crowed  
> og mannen hen opp gjennom ljoren for. —and the man he flew up through the smoke-hole…
> 
> Og mannen han spente sin boge for kne,—and the man he strung his bow across his knee  
> så skaut han den kråka, så ho datt ned.—-and then he shot the Crow so that she fell down
> 
> Så spente han føre dei folane ti;——and then he harnessed the ten young stallions  
> men kråka ho sprengde alle di.——--but the Crow she exhausted all of them
> 
> Så spente han føre dei folane tolv,—then he harnessed the twelve young stallions  
> så køyrde han kråka på låvegolv.——and drove the Crow to the barn floor
> 
> Så flådde han kråka og lema ho sund,—then he skinned the Crow and cut her in pieces  
> ho vog innpå seksten og tjue pund.——she weighed near sixteen and twenty pounds
> 
> Av skinnet så gjorde han tolv par skor,—-from the pelt he made twelve pair of shoes  
> det beste paret det gav han til mor.——-he gave the best pair to Mother
> 
> Og kjøtet han salta i tunner og fat,——-and the meat he salted in vessels and barrels  
> og tunga han hadde til julemat.———--and preserved the tongue for the Yule meal
> 
> Av tarmane gjorde han tolv par reip, ——from the entrails he made twelve pair of rope  
> og klørne han brukte til møka-greip.——and the claws he used for dirt-forks
> 
> Og nebben han brukte til kyrkje-båt,—-and the beak he used for a church-boat  
> som folk kunne sigla på frå og åt.———that people could sail both to and fro
> 
> Og munnen han brukte te mala korn,—-and the mouth he used for grinding grain  
> og øyro han gjorde til tutar-horn.——-and he made the ears into trumpets
> 
> Av augo så gjorde han stoveglas————-and from the eyes he made glass for the hall  
> og nakken han sette på kyrkja til stas.—--and the neck he placed on the church for decoration
> 
> MORALS:  
> Og den som kje kråka han nytta så,——And the one who cannot make use of the Crow like this  
> hei fara han nytta så————————Hey, fara, make use of it thus  
> han er ikkje verd ei kråka å få.———--He is not worthy of getting a Crow  
> Hei fara. Faltu riltu raltura.—————Hey, farah, Faltu,riltu, raltura…


	7. Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...This chapter is definitely pro-Xanxus XD
> 
> Sorry, but he's my favourite character~

Xanxus defeated Byakuran. He didn't need the help of Shoichi or Spanner; he didn't summon the spirit of Giotto for support. His fury and skill brought him through the battles, and the defeat of Millefiore.

And Tsuna was there to witness it, wondering why he was needed at all. the true Tenth Generation Guardians, also known as Varia, had handled the situation well.

"I can see your thoughts, boy," Ricardo said, standing next to him. Tsuna flinched away from the man. Ricardo shifted slightly in his spot, and Tsuna heard the sound of leaves crunching under his feet.

Ricardo, seeing this, said, "Xanxus managed to get a sort of...clone for me to inhabit. I have a physical body now." He took a drag from his cigar, then continued with, "it's a lot better than an illusion. People can actually see me now."

Tsuna spotted the blood on his cuffs, then quickly looked away, sickened. Ricardo grinned wolfishly at him. "I can tell you why I brought you here, Dame Tsuna. Do you want to know?"

Tsuna looked at him sharply, and his would-be guardians all perked up at hearing that.

Ricardo gestured at Mukuro and Xanxus, who had been working together. "It's obvious. The Masayoshi clan are my intelligence unit, as well as a sort of police force."

Tsuna panicked slightly before realising something. "But isn't that CEDEF's and Vindice's role?"

Ricardo looked at him consideringly. "Ha. You actually do have a brain."

"Don't insult Juudaime like that," Gokudera protested angrily.

Ricardo ignored him, his gaze boring into Tsuna's. "In this future, Vindice takes on a different role. And I didn't want Iemitsu, the old fool, in charge of intelligence; the mere idea of it makes my skin crawl. No; in this future, you have importance, and you add to the power of Vongola."

Ricardo looked at Xanxus again as the Vongola Decimo left the battle ground without looking back. "Of course, you're under Xanxus's rule. He leaves the dirtier stuff to his own guardians though."

Tsuna looked pale. "Who am I policing?"

Ricardo snorted. "Who the fuck do you rhink? The entire mafia. But more precisely, all the enemies of Vongola."

***

#### One week later; back to the present time

They all received the memories from the future, including Ricardo. He was laughing to himself as he recalled the man he tortured.

"Voi! Why are you laughing?"

"That man was pathetic," Ricardo said, before breaking down into giggles again. "Hah, but it's good to know I get a real body in the next ten years."

Squalo, wondering just how fucked up he was in the head, left Ricardo alone. He went to polish his sword.

***

_MY DARLING RICARDO, DON'T FORGET_

_MAKE VONGOLA STRONG_

**_(Make Vongola good, don't oppose me, I gave you this power-)_ **

**_(I'm sorry your fate is this-)_ **

Ricardo had to make the voices stop, but he didn't know how. He was clawing at his head, giggling as his nails dug into his scalp. He felt blood trickle down his face, and he chuckled. Only he could make himself bleed like this.

Oh, this illusion, it gave his pain life-

Mammon watched him as Ricardo shouted, "Get out of my head, you goddamn voices. Vongola is mine." He laughed again, before doubling back over in pain. "Ah, it hurts, it hurts."

Mammon had no idea what he was talking about. He couldn't sense any voices coming from Ricardo; he only felt the Vongola Secondo's presence. It wasn't his business, anyway.

***

Tsuna stood in for Xanxus at the Inheritance Ceremony, and as Ricardo thought, the Simon Family attacked. When the war council convened, Ricardo was, naturally, one of the first to arrive. He sat slumped in his chair as the rest filed in, and the Ninth avoided looking at him.

"Don't shit around this time," Ricardo told Timoteo. "You always do that, you shitty old man."

Timoteo looked back at him and replied, "Don't worry. I know."

Varia was sent to defeat the Simon Family.

"B-but, surely you aren't going to kill them," Tsuna butted in.

"VOI! Of course we're going to. We're at war!"

"B-but-"

"I agree," Ricardo said calmly, staring straight at Xanxus. "With Tsuna, I mean."

Xanxus glared hatred at Ricardo. "The fuck? You can't be bloody serious."

"Language," Timoteo reprimanded.

"Stay out of this," Ricardo said to the Ninth.

"I'm in charge here," Timoteo argued, and Ricardo wondered if he could make him so angry that the Ninth has a heart attack. Shoving that thought aside, he said coolly, "And I'm the strongest in the room and the Vongola Secondo. If you want, I'll deal with this by killing you and the useless brat and place Xanxus in your chair." His face lit up. "I can make your blood splatter the walls and ceilings," he went eagerly, as if it was an irresistible offer. "I can-"

"Second," Xanxus said irritably. "Why can't I kill the trash that defy us?"

"In this case," Ricardo said, "because the Simon are our allies."

Everyone looked perplexed at this revelation, but Ricardo just shrugged. "It's been slowly changed throughout history, so now everyone thinks that Ieyasu really hated Cozarto or something. But truth is, they were  _reaaaaal_ close, y'know? And their flames are different, I think, so until we know everything about them keep them alive."

Xanxus agreed. "Fine. Squalo, handle it."

***

The voice was getting louder. 

**_DON'T LET THE VONGOLA LOSE_ **

**_ONLY GREATNESS SHOULD CONQUER_ **

**_KILL THE SIMON FAMILY_ **

The other voice was becoming quieter.

_(Don't let the evil win-)_

_(Vongola is meant for good-)_

 


	8. Vongola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another pro-Xanxus chapter. Sorry if you're not a fan~
> 
> And I've sort of forgotten how the IC Arc went (I skimmed a bit, it wasn't that great) so...I've invented some things (I think).

Ricardo went with Varia to handle the Simon family, and the Simon Family were steadily defeated.

***

Daemon Spade was standing in front of Ricardo, smirking at him. "Boss," he greeted Ricardo.

Ricardo stopped, confusion on his face. "...Daemon?"

His Mist Guardian came forward, pleased to see his boss alive. "How about I put you in the seat of Vongola?"

Ricardo hesitated, staring at his subordinate. Daemon had that glint in his eye, and Ricardo knew that Daemon thought he had the answer.

_ACCEPT MY OFFER_

Ricardo flinched from the sound, covering his ears.

_MAKE VONGOLA GREAT AGAIN_

Ricardo frowned at his Mist Guardian. "Are you saying I made a wrong choice?"

Daemon took a step back, startled. "Why do you say that?"

Ricardo hissed through his teeth, then sucked in his breath. "You imply Xanxus can't make Vongola great."

Daemon stepped back again, and Ricardo moved forwards. Varia was watching the exchange, and Ricardo thought of Simon Family in Vindice. "Y'know," Ricardo said after a moment, "back when I was starting out, I was in a bit of a bind."

Everyone else was startled by this admission of weakness as Ricardo continued: "To be honest, I thought I was going to die. But then..." his eyes drifted to a memory hundreds of years old. "Cozarto's son rescued me, and died in the attempt. That shitty old man and Cozarto were friends, and neither one of us betrayed the other." Something clicked in Ricardo's brain.

"Yeah, I remember Giotto telling me about it," he realised. "I forgot...All this time?" He mumbled to himself, pacing in circles.

"VOI! If you remember something, share it with us so we can take this bastard down."

"Why did I accept as my guardian?" Ricardo asked out loud.

Daemon seemed to say something, but Squalo beat him, shouting out: "That's what I want to know, as well!"

Ricardo turned, and in his fury ignited his hands in flames. "Daemon," he said threateningly. "Do you really think you can beat me?"

_EVERYTHING IS FOR VONGOLA_

_YOU ARE THE RIGHT CHOICE-_

And Ricardo suddenly knew whose voice that was.

"Get the fuck  _out of my HEAD!"_ He screamed, an ungodly scream. Varia finched from the heat, but Xanxus was grinning. "He's going to take out the trash," Xanxus said, smirking.

"It's all your fault," Ricardo continued. "All of it." He advanced on his - now former - subordinate, the rage of hundreds of years condensing into the palm of his hands.  _Hold it back,_ he told himself.  _Have to, otherwise I can't-_

he let out another scream, the flames whipping out around him. "You bastard, you fucking  _bastardo,_   _traditore,_ you damn  _leccaculo_ trying to please me while making my life  _merda._ "

He stormed over to Daemon, who in his fear had become locked into place. He had seen this before, this fury, right before he had massacred entire villages, before he had tortured men for months on end.

Daemon Spade was going to hurt.

Ricardo bared his teeth, grabbing his throat and throwing him sideways. "V _affanculo a chi t'è morto,_ " Ricardo spat at him.  _"Brutto figlio di puttana bastardo."_

**_PLEASE DON'T, BOSS, I'LL BE GOOD I PROMISE-_ **

The Vongola Secondo had no idea what happened next, but when he returned to his sanity, the voice screaming in his head was gone, and Daemon was dead.

***

( ** _You did well, but I still have a task for you, my darling son.)_**

**_(Help Tsunayoshi Sawada. Help Xanxus. All of them.)_ **

**_(Be a hero, not a villain.)_ **

The voice of Giotto had not faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italian curses, in order of appearance:
> 
> bastardo = bastard
> 
> traditore = traitor
> 
> leccaculo = kissass
> 
> merda = shit
> 
> Vaffanculo a chi t'è morto = go fuck your dead family
> 
> Brutto figlio di puttana bastardo = ugly son of a bitch bastard


	9. Purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify:
> 
> bold + italics + brackets = Giotto
> 
> normal + brackets = Ricardo

(I had a purpose,) Ricardo thought to himself.

( ** _You still do-)_** Giotto replied.

Ricardo snarled back, (You're just messing with me like Daemon fucking Spade.)

_**(Daemon warped you. I tried to protect you-)** _

(Don't get all high-and-mighty on me. Who the fuck do you think you are?)

_**(...Tsuna doesn't want to be mafia, but your idea from the future is a good one-)** _

"Oh, you think so?" Ricardo said, pleased with the praise. Then his face darkened. (Don't make me say shit out loud, old man. They already think I'm insane.)

_**(That was your own fault-)** _

(Get out my head)

_**(Make me-)** _

Ricardo slammed down the shutters on his mind, severely pissed. "You were watching me," he said shortly to Lussuria.

"Of course~" Lussuria sang. "You're facial expressions are so  _enticing._ " He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Ricardo, who curled his lip.

"You're not my type."

***

Ricardo was lost without a purpose. Xanxus, having inherited the title of Decimo, was busy working as the Vongola boss. His Guardians were also occupied elsewhere, and creating an even bigger mess that either Squalo or Xanxus had to clean up.

Ricardo wasn't needed, and so he sank into that familiar boredom that had accompanied him for hundreds of years. Although Verde had built him a flesh-and-blood body, Ricardo had literally nothing to do.

He had had his fill of women.

He was never in the mood to torture or maim anyone anymore. He was sick of it all; He was sick of life.

The only thing left to do is mess with Tsunayoshi Sawada.

***

"Dame Tsuna," Ricardo cooed as the door opened, and the familiar little weakling squeaked in reply.

"R-Ricardo," he stammered as Reborn said, "Ciaossu."

He flashed a smile at them all. "How about we set up Masayoshi Clan now, hm? Can't let you get comfortable with civilian life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that this fanfic is going to end up following Tsuna. (*sweatdrop*)
> 
> Ugh, and now I don't really know where I'm going with this - I knew up until the IC arc, but...


	10. Torture

And so Ricardo enjoyed watching Tsuna's various emotional states as he fought for Reborn in the Arcobaleno fights, and then afterwards, for a whole year.

One time Tsuna asked, "Aren't you going to pay rent or something?"

Ricardo blinked. "I am. Just ask your mother."

Tsuna did, and found that what Ricardo had said was true. How a dead man had money was beyond Tsuna, and because he didn't want to stress out about it, he shoved the thought away.

"Do you seriously not know who the man in the suit was?" Ricardo asked Tsuna at least once a week, incredulous. Ricardo had taken a liking to Tsuna, for reasons he couldn't place. The voice in his head was a lot like Dame Tsuna, but whether or not that had anything to do with it, Ricardo didn't know.

"You remind me of the shitty old man," Ricardo said absently one day, lounging in Tsuna's room.

"Which one?" Tsuna asked. He was used to how Ricardo referred to all past Vongola bosses in the same way.

"Giotto," he said. "Let's fight."

Tsuna, shocked, exclaimed, "I can't! I don't want to, and I don't want to be a mafia boss, either."

"Do it. It's good training," Reborn said seriously.

"And don't feel bad about it," Ricardo added easily. "This body is an illusion maintained by Mammon. You won't  _actually_ hurt me. And the Masayoshi won't be mafia; they're whatever you want them to be."

"Well..."

"It'll be fun," Ricardo said, working himself up into excitement. He slapped him on the shoulder, before dragging out of the house. "I want to smash your face in."

***

Tsuna was practically shitting himself when Ricardo went into a rage. One minute he acted as though he was carefree; the next he unleashed his full fury, his Flames of Wrath spiralling outward and pushing Tsuna back. The would'be mafia boss hurriedly swallowed a Dying Will Pill, readying himself-

In an instant Ricardo was beside him, lashing out with his foot. Tsuna barely guarded against it before Secondo's fist thrust itself against his ribs, and Tsuna heard something crack as he flew backwards.The next flurry of movements were entirely one-sided, and Tsuna knew then he couldn't win.

Ricardo pulled back his hand, flat and palm down, ready to ram it through the boy's throat-

( ** _Don't kill him-)_**

**_(I still need him-)_ **

Ricardo's hand halted just before he drew blood. "Shit," he gasped. "I nearly killed you."

Tsuna was staring straight at Ricardo, and the Secondo let out a low whistle, releasing him. "Impressive," he said admiringly. "You aren't scared."

As the Dying Will faded out of Tsuna, he began to tremble. "No, I was really terrified," he admitted.

Ricardo blinked. "Whatever. Either way, you blocked some of my blows." He returned to that easy-going attitude (uncannily like Yamamoto, Tsuna realised with a jolt) and patted him on the arm. "Most people die after the first hit." He laughed. "Don't feel bad, Tsuna, I've had hundred of years of experience."

Tsuna, holding his ribs, gasped out, "I-I thought you were incorporeal..."

"I was. I still practiced, and watched others' lessons." Ricardo shrugged.

***

_**(You still don't like him-)** _

(Yes, I do. Get the fuck out of me you relic.)

_**(Says the ghost~)** _

(Don't shit with me. I'm in the mood to kill someone.)

_**(...Ricardo-)** _

(THIS IS YOUR FAULT)

**_(None of this has anything to do with me-)_ **

(Don't weasel your way out of this. If hadn't created CEDEF then I wouldn't be like this.)

(How could you?)

(Why did you do that?)

Ricardo received no further, answer. He stared out across the river, not feeling the chill of the night. "Stupid Giotto," he muttered. "Didn't you trust me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It had occurred to me that Giotto creating CEDEF was as though he didn't trust or even like Ricardo all that much, but I think anyone would feel bitter about that.


	11. Woman

Ricardo didn't return to the Sawada residence for three days. He couldn't. Seeing Tsuna would enrage him, and so to protect the future Masayoshi boss he resided in the hotel Varia had stayed in.

 _"VOI!"_ Squalo screamed over the phone, and Ricardo had to hold it away from his ear. _"Are you still messing with the brats?"_

"It's not like you need my aid or anything," Ricardo said, rolling his eyes. "You're plenty strong. You just seem weak when compared to  _me._ "

 _"...Good point,"_ Squalo said grudgingly. " _But still, stop messing around and get back here."_

"Why?"

_"...Boss's orders."_

"I don't give a shit," Ricardo snarled. "I'm the Secondo, and I can do as I damn well please." He slammed down the receiver, wishing he could break someone's leg. It had been a while (nearly three months!) since he had caused bodily harm to someone.

_**(Don't be so rude-)** _

(So now you break your silence,) Ricardo thought back to him, thoroughly annoyed. (I want answers.)

He received no reply, and Ricardo leaned forward on the couch, elbows on knees, head in hands. "Why?" He asked aloud, still talking to Giotto. "For three hundred years, I had your voices in my head, and I didn't even know who you were. Was it fun, to watch my agony?"

Still nothing, but he continued: "Do you know how fucked in the head I am? No human lives for  _three hundred years,_ you fucker. I want to die. I just want to-" He choked for a moment, then soldiered on. "I make myself sick. Daemon made me do all those things..."

He stood, walking over to the window. "That's not right, though is it? I let him manipulate me, and now you." He laughed bitterly. "You fucker. You're just as twisted as I am, so help me die already."

_**(...-)** _

_**(Ricardo-)** _

_**(Tsuna still needs training-)** _

"Don't you dare," Ricardo spat out. "He'll be fine."

_**(What about Xanxus? He's your offspring-)** _

"He'll be fine," Ricardo repeated. "They're all strong."

_**(Ricardo...I can't do anything about your situation. You're talking to the Vongola Ring me, not the** _ **real _me. And I didn't curse you-)_**

(Then who the fuck did?)

_**(...I think you know. That woman-)** _

(Which woman? I had several of those.)

**_(...By which woman did you have Xanxus's ancestor? Him in particular, I mean. When you saw him, you knew, didn't you? Ricardo, I'm sorry I ran to Japan, but...Please believe me-)_ **

**_(She was your enemy-)_ **

**_(She did not forgive you-)_ **

**_(You helped Xanxus because you sought redemption-)_ **

**_(Ricardo-)_ **

****"Her," Ricardo murmured, and the pieces finally fell into place.


	12. Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much backstory (that I made up).

There was a time when Vongola had been weakening, and Ricardo couldn't find the source. Giotto was unreachable in Japan (not that Ricardo would ask for help), and Ricardo slowly shrunk his circle until only Daemon was included, the rest of the world excluded. There was only one other person who could squirm information out of Ricardo, and it was Gianna.

Ricardo's third lover, Gianna, had been beautiful, and  _very_ good at what she did. God, Ricardo hadn't wanted any other woman, aside from her. It wasn't love, exactly, but he certainly did have a fondness for her.

"I want you to stay with Vongola," he had said to her one night.

She had smiled at him and replied, "I will. For you."

Ricardo had been so happy, and then she had become pregnant. Only nine months, Ricardo told himself. Nine months, and then back into the sack with her.

Although he was Vongola Boss, feared across the Underworld, society still forced him into marriage. Gianna had been proud to be marrying Ricardo, and a week before the marriage that had hit Ricardo; she didn't love him. He didn't love her, of course, but she wanted him to be  _her_ only man.

But she had another. And there was a chance it was  _his_ child and not Ricardo's. Enraged, he refused to talk with Gianna, and spent the week with other women. Gianna had pleaded with him, until eventually he had lashed out, backhanding her across the face. "Out of my sight, whore," he had snarled, cursing her in every language.

Gianna had stared up at him in shock. "But, my love..."

"You don't love me," Ricardo said, turning towards the door. "Stupid, filthy woman."

Gianna, hot-tempered as always, shrieked back at him, "How can you say that, you devil, when you are the brothel's best customer?"

Ricardo whirled on her, his hair flying outwards. "You said I was your one true love," he spat. "I never said the same of you. I don't love you, silly woman. I don't love anyone."

And the marriage had been called off.

"Good choice," Daemon had murmured. "She was wrong for Vongola."

"I know," Ricardo had said, but he was still furious. "But I want to know whose child that was."

Daemon smiled at him. "That's easy. If the child can produce Sky flames, then it is yours. But the other man, he has Cloud Flames. If the child has any affiliation with it, then it is not yours."

Ricardo considered his words, then nodded. That same night he stormed into the man's house. Gianna, along with her unborn child, had been staying in that house. As he loomed over her, wrath swimming in his eyes, the man had grabbed at him, and Ricardo flung him away.

"Is he the father?" Ricardo had asked. "Did you love him more than me?"

"No, of course not." Gianna clutched at his arm, but he brushed her off and dragged the man outside.

"What are you planning, Boss?" His Storm Guardian had asked.

"Crucifixation," Ricardo said simply, before finding the nearest church. The man screamed and begged, but his body soon slumped on the cross in a mockery of religion, and the flesh of his hands ripping out as the nails in them could not sustain the weight. Ricardo stabbed knives into him, quickening his death, until the cross became streaked with blood.

The next morning, the townspeople crept out of their houses and stared up at the now-dead man.

Gianna sought refuge with the man's family, and Ricardo killed them all. As she knelt in their blood, staring up at her ex-fiance, she whispered, "Why?"

Ricardo glared down at her. "I fucking hate you."

"Why?" She repeated, and Ricardo could only reply, "I know about everything you did."

Gianna was a traitor, a spy; she had used her status to feed information to the enemy. She had used him, and toyed with him and rendered him weak. Ricardo hated people like that. He preferred the feeling of fist breaking bone and flesh than the sick feeling of deception. Hell, a fist didn't trick people.

"And now I'll let the enemy know," Ricardo said, turning away. "This is the era of Vongola's righteous wrath. There is no room for traitors."

* * *

 

The child had Sky Flames, and in one final act of spite Ricardo stole the child and handed it over to one of his guardians, who couldn't have children. The couple thanked him profusely, beaming with love and loyalty for their boss.

"Truly," the Guardian said, eyes shining, "You're a great man."

_Great, not good,_ Ricardo thought. Giotto had wanted him to be a  _good_ boss, for the people. But that would never work. What made justice and peace reign was an overwhelming power; In other words, Vongola had to be the greatest.

( _Of course,)_ A voice whispered in his ear. ( _MAKE VONGOLA GREAT-)_

* * *

 

Word of Giotto's death - now known as Ieyasu Sawada - didn't affect Ricardo in the slightest as he took over Italy in a series of massacres and wanton destruction. It was fun, especially with Daemon egging him on and the intoxicating desire to dominate all.

What Ricardo didn't know was that Gianna had placed a curse opun him.

* * *

 

As the Great Ricardo, user of the Flames of Wrath, Vongola Secondo, lay on his deathbed, he accepted death.

All his guardians had died (except for Daemon, but he wasn't to know that), and now it was Ricardo's turn. His son, the Vongola Terzo, had already taken up the mantle of the Vongola Boss, and Ricardo knew that he would be a great boss, just like him.

He was smiling as his soul left his body, and the world sighed in relief as a monster passed away.

* * *

When Ricardo woke, he was startled.  _I'm supposed to be dead,_ he thought, sitting up. When he turned, his stumbled out of the bed, sickened at the sight of his own corpse.

"Please don't be old," he muttered, looking at his youthful hands. "Oh, thank god."

He walked away, puzzled but unwilling to show it. He found he could walk through walls, which he thought would make a great prank one day (little did he know he would use it against the Varia), and proceeded to where his son was working.

"Terzo," he greeted him, not having called by name for ten years. "I'm still here-"

He stopped when he had no recognition. Terzo had a healthy fear of his father, and wouldn't ignore him. "Terzo...?" He waved a hand in front of his face, then slapped a hand over the back of Terzo's head. It passed straight through, barely ruffling it.

"What's happening?" Ricardo asked, confused. "Terzo? Can't you see me? Listen to me, you trash. Are those ears decorations?"

He tried it on other people too, but no one ever responded. After a while, he lashed out with his flames. As he swung outwards, his Flames of Wrath exploded against a wall. Ricardo froze, then grinned, realising he  _could_ interact with others.

It just meant seriously injuring them, is all.

* * *

And yet, Ricardo grew more and more lonely, until after one hundred years he began to weep. "Dammit," he cried, angry and hopeless and so terribly lonely. " _Bastardo,_ I curse the man that caused it. Fuck all of you-" He cut himself off as the despair closed around him. Time kept ticking forwards and there was nothing he could do about it.

And that was when the first voice, the voice of Daemon's began to talk.

( _VONGOLA IS THE GREATEST. NEVER FORGET THAT. ALWAYS AID THEM WHEN THEY NEED IT.)_

_(SHOW NO MERCY.)_

_(VONGOLA IS THE GREATEST)_

* * *

After two hundred years another voice chimed in.

_**(It will get better, don't worry,)**_ It blindly reassured him, and Ricardo didn't know what to think.

All he knew was that life was hell, and he must pretend otherwise.

* * *

After two hundred and fifty years since the beginning of the curse, Ricardo managed to believe that he was happy like that, and took delight in the suffering of others.

What he enjoyed most was the screams. They were the world's one true constant.

* * *

Three hundred years in, and Ricardo freed Xanxus, in full knowledge that Xanxus was his descendant.

Xanxus reminded him of someone, and he couldn't place it. Looking at Xanxus was like looking in a mirror, but Ricardo just didn't know who the woman had been. He could remember her smell and way her nails clawed his back, but never her face. Never her name.

And so Ricardo let it be, and set about making Vongola the best that ever was.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, firstly, Ricardo, I'm sorry.  
> And sorry, I don't think I described the emotions very well, but...
> 
> And if you look at all the other fanfictions I have on this site, they're all centred on Xanxus (with one exception). Huh. I'm NOT ASHAMED TO SAY XANXUS IS MY FAVOURITE!


	13. Insane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Italian translations are in the end note. If any are wrong, feel free to correct me~
> 
> (I did them via google translate, so...)

"Have you seen any other dead people?" Ricardo asked Xanxus.

"No," Xanxus replied.

"Huh. She's probably not a ghost then," Secondo muttered to himself, nodding. "Of course, she could just be hiding."

"What are you on about?" Xanxus snapped, barely able to stop himself from adding 'trash' to the query.

"The woman that cursed me. My third mistress, and your ancestor." Xanxus looked vaguely interested, so Ricardo continued: "She probably cursed me for killing everyone that tried to help her. That being said, she was a  _traditore_ and a  _puttana._ She deserved her fate."

"How did she die?"

"I don't know. Suicide, probably."

Squalo, who had been listening in (the sneaky shit), interjected. "VOI! What the fuck did you do to her?!"

Ricardo blinked. "I thought I just said."

Squalo's sigh was practically a scream. "Can you tell us in more detail?"

Ricardo's smirk faded as he considered the question seriously. "No," he said quietly. "I don't remember enough."

"What the-"

"You try living three hundred years and see how it feels," Ricardo snarled at the swordsman. "The human mind ain't designed to live that long,  _squalo di merda._ My being has been _corrotto_ , my soul _violentare_. So what the fuck  _are you expecting?!"_

Ricardo spun on his heel, barking at Xanxus, "If you hand me a body, make it so I can die. If you cannot, then find a way to break my curse. Xanxus,  _il mio discendente,_ find a way to kill me." And with that, Ricardo announced his own death wish.

***

"Voi...He wants to die?"

Xanxus didn't reply to that, staring out the window. He considered his ancestor's request, and while he did not pity the man, he did understand why.

"Then why did he help you become Decimo?" Squalo wondered aloud. "I mean, isn't that forming attachments? Maybe he just did it for amusement?"

Xanxus set his glass down. "He's suspended in time."

"What?" Squalo's head snapped around, surprised that his boss actually said something sensible.

"I know what it's like. For three hundred years...It must be hell." Xanxus glowered at nothing. "Trash like you wouldn't know."

Squalo shut his mouth with a click. Xanxus was right. He couldn't understand. Xanxus had been frozen for eight years, and Squalo had at first assumed Xanxus had been in a coma-like trance; That is, until Xanxus had said:

"My eyes got fucking dry, open for eight years." Squalo then had a sneaking suspicion that Xanxus had been aware of his surroundings.

Another time, the boss had said: "Don't turn off the lights." Squalo had been surprised; before he had been frozen, Xanxus had favored the dark.

"Do you hate the dark?" Squalo had asked cautiously.

Xanxus had glared, and Squalo expected him to shout something like, "Am I fucking kid or something, trash?"

Instead, what he had said was, "Too much time to think."

And so it dawned on Squalo that Xanxus had remained conscious for eight years in his icy prison. Outwardly, he pretended that it had really been a trance, a coma. Inwardly, Xanxus had been awake. He had stared into a freezing darkness, unable to move, suspended in time.

Squalo wondered which fate was worse - one in which you saw and could do feel nothing or one in which you were blind and could feel something.

Either way, it was enough to make anyone insane.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traditore = traitor
> 
> puttana = whore
> 
> squalo di merda = shitty shark
> 
> corrotto = corrupted
> 
> violentare = violated (raped, do violence to)
> 
> il mio discendente = my descendant


	14. Inheritance

"Was it cold?"

"Was what cold?"

"Being frozen. Obviously."

"Yes, it was. Obviously."

"Huh." Ricardo leaned back, floating in mid-air. His long hair was hovering around his head like a halo. He had abandoned Mammon's illusory body days ago, saying that the dead man had no need for it. Xanxus knew this meant he was _deadly_ serious about his decision. "You remember."

Xanxus scowled, knowing he had been tricked and had allowed it to happen. "Yes."

Ricardo twisted himself around slowly, sitting cross-legged. "You're a funny one," he mused. "You look like me, have my temper - hell, you practically are me - and yet you seem to try to deceive like Gianna."

Xanxus assumed this Gianna was the curse-caster (he still had trouble believing such a thing).

"Nowhere near as good, of course, unless three hundred years improved my Intuition."

"The latter," Xanxus said. "I can usually trick a lot of people."

Ricardo was smiling mischievously. "That's evil," he cooed. "I never did that when I was Secondo."

Xanxus rolled his eyes. "Well, this Decimo does."

"You're not Decimo yet."

Xanxus glared at him. "Fuck off."

Ricardo tutted, waggling a finger. "I'm bothering you for a reason."

"What?"

Ricardo came closer to his descendant, smirking. "Timoteo has agreed to stand down. In one week's time, you will be the Vongola Decimo. You will take your rightful inheritance."

The look of satisfaction on Xanxus's face over-joyed Ricardo. Even if Ricardo could not be happy, his bloodline would be.

* * *

When the messenger came to Varia headquarters in the form of Nono's Rain Guardian, Xanxus didn't even bother to greet the man.

"Shitty Boss is probably sleeping," Squalo said dismissively. "Let him be."

"Well," the man said, "We're here to inform you that the Vongola Nono will formally be standing in a week, passing the mantle on to Xanxus."

Squalo's face lit up. "VOI!" He screamed, gaining Varia's attention. "IT'S FUCKING HAPPENING!"

And everyone knew what that meant.

"Shishishi." Bel entered the room. "I can finally hand jobs down to even more people."

"I get a pay rise," Mammon added, sitting on Bel's head.

"Oh, that means-" Levi began, but the sound of breaking glass made the officers turn to look at Xanxus. The soon-to-be Vongola Decimo stood at the top of the stairs, wearing a shit-eating grin.

"Fucking finally," he spat out. "It's about time Vongola woke up."

* * *

"Will you do any vigilante work?" Ricardo asked Xanxus idly the night before Xanxus was to inherit.

The Decimo threw back another glass, wiping his mouth. "No. Why would I protect trash?"

Ricardo shrugged. "For the simple reason that they'll revere you more."

Xanxus perked up at that. "Really?"

"Of course."

Xanxus leaned back in his chair. "That sounds good."

"Voi!' Squalo announced his presence. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Xanxus ignored him, saying to Ricardo, "Did you ever do any?"

"Who are-" Squalo cut himself off as Xanxus seemed to listen to something. No one else could see or hear Ricardo any more, and Squalo had to wonder if it was a good thing for Xanxus to obey Ricardo so... _loyally._

Every change Xanxus came up with was influenced by Ricardo. Every decision he made, every item he bought, even the paperwork for the toilet paper - Ricardo had a say. Sure, the man had been around for three hundred years, but he was a fucking psycho.

Xanxus seemed to relax at whatever he was hearing, and Squalo couldn't help but want to know Ricardo's secret. It was probably a combination of status, bloodline, and the fact that Ricardo had unfroze Xanxus and done a whole lot of other shit as well. There was also the fear inspired by Ricardo, and the knowledge that he could fuck over everyone in the building and whistle while he did it.

"What is it, shitty shark?" Xanxus glanced at Squalo.

"Nothing," he muttered, turning away. He tensed as he walked out, expecting a glass of something to hit him. Instead, he felt nothing. Daring to look behind him, he saw Xanxus muttering again.

_Yeah, Ricardo had Xanxus wrapped around his finger,_ Squalo thought, and he wasn't as bitter as he thought he would be.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Xanxus knew this meant he was _deadly_ serious"  
>  I couldn't resist. I am not sorry.


	15. Test

Xanxus was happy, and the fact he didn't throw the glassware at Squalo was proof of that. "Nothing should ruin today," Ricardo told Xanxus. "I've checked."

Xanxus nodded, and again wondered what Ricardo's motive was. It was probably to force him to find a way to get of the Secondo, Xanxus decided, but Ricardo was too enigmatic for him to be sure.

"Wait...You checked?" Xanxus frowned at Ricardo. "You didn't perve, did you?"

Ricardo shrugged. "Maybe."

Xanxus glared. "Where's the fun in that?"

"You wouldn't understand. You haven't not seen action in three hundred years."

"I thought Mammon..."

"Sshh," Ricardo hissed, placing a finger on his lips. "Stop muttering to yourself. People will think you're even more crazy."

Xanxus rolled his eyes, but did as he said. He stood in front of the Ninth, ready to accept the so-called 'sin' that the Shimon Family had been after.  _What happened to them, anyway?_ Xanxus couldn't help but wonder.

* * *

_**(Ricardo...stop manipulating Xanxus-)** _

(But he wants me to. He's the one asking-)

_**(NO STOP IT OTHERWISE HE WILL FAIL THE VONGOLA TRIALS-)** _

**(** NO HE WILL NOT HE IS THE STRONGEST THE MOST DESERVING OF THE TITLE DECIMO)

* * *

"HE WILL NOT FAIL," Ricardo screamed at the voice in his head. He tore at his hair, collapsing to his knees. "He won't, he won't, he will pass it," he muttered to himself, so frantically.

"Xanxus, please pass it," Ricardo whispered.

"Pass what?" Xanxus asked, and Ricardo looked up at Xanxus.

"The Vongola Trial," he hissed. "The Ring will test you. Be ready."

And Xanxus only smirked.

 


	16. Kill

"How do I take the test?" Xanxus asked Ricardo. Squalo shot a questioning look at him, then resigned himself to not fully understanding any shit that would come out of the boss's mouth.

"You have to be near death," Ricardo chirped, making bunny ears behind Squalo's head. "And then you get desperate, the ring starts talking, et cetera. I'm not really allowed to say much though."

Xanxus looked strange. "Who's stopping you?" He was drinking out of his glass when Ricardo said, "Giotto talks to me in my head. Like Daemon, only he's a lot more annoying."

Xanxus spat out his drink. "The fuck?" He gasped out, and again, Varia cast him inquiring looks. "What the hell do you mean, Giotto talks in your head?"

Ricardo sighed, drifting over to Bel where he mimed shooting him. "I think it has something to do with the curse, but not that Gianna cast the spell. I think he's trying to protect his son."

Xanxus nearly choked again. "You're Giotto's  _son_?"

Ricardo scowled. "Come on, boy, you should know this."

Xanxus scowled right back. "No, I fucking did  _not._ "

Ricardo seemed dismissive of the lack of knowledge of his time as he said, "I've come to the conclusion that I'm actually linked with the Vongola Ring you where on that finger." Ricardo floated over to Xanxus, gazing down at it. "I can sense it better now that you're wearing it," he murmured.

Xanxus flinched away from Secondo. "Are you for real? So the ring might be able to kill you?"

"I hadn't thought of that. Good work, Decimo," Ricardo grinned, patting him on the shoulder. Xanxus growled at him, swatting him away. Ricardo only cackled madly, then, still chuckling, smirked, "It's a pity you weren't given the title Decimo sooner. But now that you have it, what's your plan?"

Xanxus blinked, thinking. "Well, I was thinking of getting rid of prostitution."

"VOI! Why are planning something like that? It makes good money-"

"Muu, money is good-"

"Shishishi~ the prince doesn't mind either way-"

"Boss, you're so noble-"

"Shut up, trash," Xanxus shouted over the noise. "Just a thought. Might not happen, scum."

Ricardo tapped his chin. "Tsuna will probably like that."

"He will? Then I won't."

"Ah, you misunderstand," Ricardo said with a gleam in his eye. "If you do get rid of it, then the Masayoshi Clan will feel even more indebted to you. They'll be grateful, and maybe they'll revere you in the way you want."

Xanxus was disgusted. "I don't need trash like that to-"

"Maybe not, but it doesn't hurt," Ricardo cut him off. "On another note, how will you take the Vongola Trial? Will you allow your subordinates to near-kill you?"

"No," Xanxus spat out immediately. "I won't let that happen."

"Then who?"

Xanxus put his head in his hands. "It'll have to be you, then."

Ricardo clapped his hands with glee.

* * *

"Don't you need an illusion body?"

"No. I can use my Flames like this just fine."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely." Ricardo stood languidly in front of Xanxus, who was already holding his X-Guns. "I'll try not to kill you  _too_ bad."

Xanxus nodded once, feeling sick to his stomach. "Okay, got it." Xanxus had forbidden any spectators, and yet he knew that Varia had probably found a way to observe what was happening in the room. Not that it mattered, anyway - they were likely only going to get a glimpse of bright flames and smoke-

Ricardo lunged forwards, already rippling with his Flames. Xanxus could barely follow his movements, then fired blindly to the left, sensing his presence-

"Not quite," Ricardo sang from his left, and Xanxus was hit with a wall of heat. He barely ducked out of the way, grazed by the Flame. Ricardo surged forwards again, and Xanxus tried to block his kick on instinct. Ricardo's leg passed harmlessly through the Decimo, before he sent out another Flash of Flame at his face.

Xanxus twisted out of the way, bringing around his X-Guns and firing. They passed through the Secondo as his form rippled around it, not even fazing him. Ricardo was grinning, feet hovering a few feet above the floor. "Good reflexes," he said approvingly, before sending out yet another wall of Flame.

How Ricardo managed to do this was beyond Xanxus; he couldn't expand his own like that without extreme difficulty and concentration. He relied on his X-Guns for any focused attack as well, but Ricardo seemed able to alternate between the two with ease.

Ricardo cornered Xanxus,his eyes alight with an insane glee. "Now die," he hissed at his descendant, bringing his hand, burning with Flames, down on Xanxus.

 

 


	17. Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major dramatization ahead. Probably inaccurate, but...  
> Just realised I'm probably being inconsistent with my line breaks. Can't be bothered fixing it.

**_(ACCEPT OUR SIN-)_ **

Dammit, but he didn't think they would be so loud. Xanxus could hear gunshots, and screaming, and an endless agony ripped at his chest-

Did all bosses go through this? Is this what it meant to be Decimo?

_**(Accept our sin, Xanxus, and take your place as Decimo-)** _

Xanxus stared down at his hands, entranced by how his Flames of Wrath flickered. "Do I have to?" He asked aloud. "God only knows that I have enough of my own. If you need a son of  a bitch like me to, then you can shove it up your arse-"

(Not a good idea,) Ricardo's voice warned him. (Piss Giotto off and you won't be Decimo)

"You think I need a ring to prove my worth?" Xanxus challenged. "I can just get rid of the rings if I have to."

He was greeted with silence. Xanxus clambered to his feet, laughing at them all. "Even if you reject me," Xanxus taunted, "I'll still be boss. Still - I'm the only one left, ain't I? You  _have_ to accept me."

Ricardo reckoned Xanxus's stupidity came from Gianna, because it sure as hell didn't come from him. "Xanxus-"

And then Giotto forced silence on the bosses, and Ricardo gagged on air. No one else seemed to be bothered, but then again, the others didn't have the same  _awareness..._

The bosses lined up on either side, making a path of Xanxus and lighting their Flames. This position was pushed onto Ricardo, who had no choice to oblige, grim-faced.

As Xanxus approached, studying each boss in turn, Giotto stood and said, "We accept your will as Decimo."

Xanxus didn't reply, stopping beside Ricardo and saying, "This form of yours looks more healthy."

Aware of Giotto's cool gaze on him, Ricardo replied, "It looks better, but here I'm at the mercy of the ring."

Xanxus's eyes slid towards Primo, before he reluctantly took the few more steps to the altar. Ricardo didn't recall the other trials being like this, but Xanxus was a special case. 'Normal' didn't apply to him.

"Xanxus," Giotto said. "The ring will give you power."

Ricardo frowned, puzzled by the unscripted speech-

"And Ricardo will continue to guide you," he continued, and Ricardo felt sick, sensing something-

"He'll be there for as long as you reign-"

Ricardo wanted to scream, oh so badly, and yet he couldn't-

(GIOTTO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME-)

_**(Hush now, It's Xanxus's turn for the main stage-)** _

(THIS IS YOUR FAULT DAEMON WAS RIGHT YOU BASTARD-)

And the trial ended, the ring spitting out their minds.

***

Ricardo was lying on the ground, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Voi, how'd it go?" Squalo yelled, leaning over his boss. Xanxus shoved him away and sat up, scratching his head.

"Yeah, I'm Decimo, it looks like, trash." Xanxus flicked a look at Ricardo. "What was that about?"

Ricardo turned towards him slowly. "What did you see?"

"Smoke. You looked like you were screaming, so did it mess anything up?"

"No..." Ricardo trailed off. His hands felt cold, so he ignited his Flames of Wrath. "I...don't think so..."

Xanxus frowned, reaching over to slap him awake. "Oi, what did he mean, you'd be here as long as I reign?"

Ricardo felt sick. Violently sick, in a way no ghost should. "I should've known. My intuition had been screaming it at me, and I ignored it."

Xanxus waited patiently, creeping Squalo out. The swordsman decided against saying something.

"I...The curse wasn't all from Gianna, she's long dead...She doesn't have the power to sustain me for so long," Ricardo whispered. "The ring, it was keeping me here, Giotto forced me to stay here..."

He paused, then choked out, "The reason why I hear Giotto's voice is because his Flame is linked with mine. I think that if you kill me, you'd kill the ring as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like what Xanxus said was a messed up version of Tsuna's.


	18. Help

Ricardo just wanted to die, and he needed help to accomplish that goal. Xanxus could, theoretically, but would he really want to kill the ring? why would anyone give up that power?

"There's a way," Xanxus said in an instant rejection of Ricardo's theory.

Ricardo's head snapped upwards. "What do you mean?"

"If the curse was placed after Giotto's ownership of the ring, then there's a way to get rid of you without killing the ring. Seriously, Ricardo, you're such a drama queen."

Ricardo scowled at Xanxus. "Excuse me," he said crossly, "I'm sorry for wanting to end my existence after three hundred years. I'm sorry for being such a 'drama queen', as you so aptly put it. But I'm afraid that what I just felt in your trial felt as though what I said was  _the truth._ "

"Before, you wanted a body. So what if we make you a body...like a clone, or something...and then you commit suicide? Hell, I'll fucking help if that's what you want."

Ricardo glowered. "I want you to kill me, not to commit suicide. No one should have to kill themselves just to escape reality."

Xanxus scowled right back at Ricardo. "I don't care. Fine then, if that's what you want."

Ricardo instantly brightened. "In the future we saw, I had a body."

"Yeah...?"

"But I was still around for those ten years."

"Yes, but, Secondo, that was an alternate future."

Ricardo frowned at the ceiling. "Was there a reason for me to stay?"

***

**_(I'm sorry I've been keeping you here-)_ **

(You should be  _bastardo._ Go fuck a donkey.)

**_(But the reason why you stayed in the future is something you should decide for yourself-)_ **

There was no response afterwards, and Ricardo was forced to mull the question over. Why would he stay? He didn't like this world, or anything in it. The only person who he actually tolerated was Xanxus, and that was because being around him was like being around himself. He understood Xanxus. He knew Xanxus. The Vongola Decimo was a man whom Ricardo cared about-

Even Tsunayoshi, for all his naivete, could not sustain Ricardo's interest in the world.

The only other emotion that was strong enough to possibly bind Ricardo to this world was his hatred for Giotto, and even thinking about it made his stomach riot.

Giotto ran from Vongola like the coward he was, and handed all the shit to Ricardo. And worse yet, of all the things he could have done, he formed CEDEF with the intention of weakening his own son.

(How could you?) Ricardo asked the silence. (Why would you?)

_**(It was for the good of Vongola-)** _

Liar.

"Who is?"

Ricardo flicked a look at Xanxus. "...Giotto," he said finally, looking away again. "He has it out for me."

Xanxus raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair. He was just using Ricardo as an excuse to get away from the paperwork, but Ricardo didn't need to know that. "Why do you think that?"

Ricardo sighed heavily. "Aside from the fact he has me here by force? He formed CEDEF..." And Ricardo realised why he still existed in the future. He stopped, eyes wide, and Xanxus tapped the table to regain his attention.

"What is it?" The Decimo asked curiously.

Ricardo blinked at Xanxus, eyes glazed. "I want to destroy CEDEF," he whispered. "I've always hated it, so..."

Xanxus made a noncommittal noise. "What will you replace it with?"

"The Masayoshi Clan," Ricardo said excitedly, bursting into (figurative) life. "Because with CEDEF gone, then there's a vacuum, right? But of course the Masayoshi CLan will kowtow to the Vongola Family, and with Vindice now guarding the Arcobaleno pacifiers, they aren't going to be as proactive in the mafia world. It's fitting, if I do say so myself."

Xanxus didn't see a problem, so he agreed. "It's time to bring Iemitsu down," Xanxus smirked.


	19. Necrophilia

"Iemitsu," Squalo repeated dumbly. "CEDEF?" The rest of Varia were also staring at Xanxus, mostly in shock. The exception was Levi, who was looking at Xanxus with awe (but that was old news).

Xanxus didn't even bother acknowledging Squalo.

"Xanxus, get Mammon to make me a body," Ricardo ordered. Xanxus opened an eye, then sighed. He looked at Mammon pointedly, who understood and obeyed. He didn't even complain about pay, Ricardo noted as he entered the illusion. Had Mammon resigned himself to continually having to produce Ricardo's illusory on demand?

When the merge was complete, Ricardo extended his arms and pinwheeled them, grinning. "Decimo has said his piece," Ricardo said, eyeing Squalo. "Now it's your job to carry out the orders. That's why the Guardians exist."

Squalo frowned. "But only saying 'let's get rid of CEDEF' is pretty vague, even by the shitty boss's standards," Squalo protested. "Voi, how the hell are we supposed to get rid of them?"

Ricardo beamed at Squalo. "First, we make Vongola hate them." Ricardo glanced at Xanxus. "Do you want to explain?" Ricardo asked him. "After all, it was your idea."

Xanxus shook his head, and Ricardo beamed at the Vongola Guardians, happy to be in the limelight. He was such a grandstander, Squalo couldn't help but think, careful to keep his face angry-neutral. He had always been seeking attention - so why had he spent time without a body? They contradicted each other, and Squalo disliked Ricardo's inconsistency.

Ricardo explained precisely what each guardian would be doing, each job perfectly matching.

"Shishi, reminds me of the coup," Bel grinned.

"No, it doesn't," Squalo instantly denied. "Far from it. This is...underhanded."

"So you oppose it?" Ricardo asked mildly.

"Voi, no! It'll make a good change in pace."

***

Belphegor slaughtered a room of allies, using a pickax. It wasn't difficult adjusting; after all, he was a genius and a prince. The hard thing about it was learning to _imitate_ Iemitsu – how to kill like a man you'd never seen in action? But if Belphegor hadn't seen it, then others probably hadn't either.

Mammon cast an illusion to make every survivor believe it had been CEDEF to turn against them, against Vongola's wishes. Vongola did not want this, Varia was saying as they hunted down the upper echelon of CEDEF. We will enact justice.

And at night, Varia began picking off those that were easy to dispose of. The CEDEF underlings turned up dead. One had electrocuted themselves in the bath (never mind that the whole bathroom itself had been melted – no one needed to know), while another was found beaten to death, and one body was missing.

“Voi,” Squalo hissed at Lussuria, “what did you do with him?” He had cornered Lussuria outside his room, intent on getting answers. CEDEF were the killers here, and bodies disappearing and leaving holes for speculation was not part of the fucking plan.

“Squ-chan,” Lussuria said innocently. “You said I could have fun.”

Squalo face-palmed. “That doesn't equal _killing_ and then committing god-knows-what with their bodies-”

“Lussuria is a necrophiliac?” Ricardo asked, surprised. His head was sticking out of a wall, and Squalo thankfully didn't scream like a little girl (unlike last time).

“Yeah,” Squalo said, glaring at the okama.

“Hm,” Ricardo considered. “That's...unusual? But a body or two going missing isn't going to throw us off, Squalo.”

“Voi! Once you get Lussuria started, he never stops-”

“Are the bodies intact?” Ricardo was addressing Lussuria directly. At Luss's nod, Ricardo said, “Good. Then if need be we ditch them somewhere, or just burn them. If not, then we hand them over to their Families and watch them squirm.” Ricardo seemed to enjoy this prospect, eyes glinting sharply.

Squalo clicked his tongue and marched away, thinking Lussuria was being spoiled.

“It doesn't bother you?”

Ricardo, now fully out of the wall and leaning against it, frowned. “Does what bother me?”

“Well, aren't you...more old-fashioned? And I'm homosexual, a necrophiliac, and-”

But Ricardo was laughing, so loud that Squalo involuntarily looked back, pausing in his stride to hear the next answer. He had to hold himself up against the wall, tears in his eyes – Lussuria had to wonder if they were just illusions.

“It doesn't bother me,” Ricardo managed to gasp out. “I've always thought that as long as you get the job done, it doesn't matter what sort of person you fancy.”

Lussuria only seemd mildly surprised by Ricardo's thought process.

“Anyway,” he continued, still smirking, “You're a capable man. So long as you complete your missions, it's fine.”

***

“It's too bad,” Squalo commented absently as he rolled a pen across his desk. Bel, was trying fruitlessly to pile his unfinished work on his desk, froze.

“What is?”

“That we didn't have Ricardo sooner,” he replied, staring down at the list in front of him. “The Second knows exactly when to strike, and when to pull back. It's amazing.”

“Shishishi, the prince could do the same.”

“I doubt you could literally become a ghost and spy on other people's meetings.”

“The baby may be able to-”

“I'm not dying,” Mammon butted in. “And my skills aren't cheap, you know.”

“The prince knows that. This is only theoretical.”

Squalo, picked up the next lot of paper as Bel and Mammon were leaving, and his temper erupted.

“VOI! WHAT IS THIS SHIT, YOU DAMN PRINCE-!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, my chapters are getting shorter. I'll try to make them longer.
> 
> And I know shit all about this kind of stuff - in other words, I have no idea how this sort of 'war' works, so if you see inconsistencies/have ideas/completely impossible things that just wouldn't work, feel free to comment~
> 
> But if it's crucial to the plot...Then please overlook it...*sweatdrop*


	20. CEDEF

Iemitsu was glaring at Xanxus, and Xanxus stared idly back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" The CEDEF boss growled. Squalo and Mammon were also present, as well as the woman - named after a food, or something.

Xanxus turned his head away.

"Destroying CEDEF? what do you think you'll gain-"

"VOI! I don't care what sort of complaints you have, but you'll speak  _properly_ to the Decimo. You have no status, you're just a  _former_ head." Squalo pointed his sword at Iemitsu, grinning. "And now we're allowed to point our weapons at you."

Iemitsu was scowling, and Ricardo hated that look. He hated that man. He hated CEDEF, he hated Giotto, he-

_**(Don't hate me, why do you hate me-?)** _

So annoying, Ricardo thought bitterly, so persistent. Giotto was in his head, always there, why couldn't he-

"Ricardo."

Ricardo looked at Xanxus.

"Stop thinking. You'll break the illusion."

Ricardo looked down at himself, noting how the illusion was ripping and his Flames were emerging. He tried to calm himself, tried to think of something else - but his life was shit, everything reminded him of something unpleasant.

 _Xanxus is Decimo,_ a thought cut in. Ricardo involuntarily smiled at that, that he had beaten Giotto. Primo had been a fool for thinking that whether or not you were legitimate decided your path. No; Xanxus had carved his own path-

-Was it thanks to Ricardo? If he hadn't been there, would Xanxus have been sidelined?

"CEDEF is an important part of Vongola. You can't just get rid of it." Iemitsu folded his arms, like that statement was law.

"The Ninth isn't in charge any more," Squalo countered.

"So? It was the Primo-"

"Who's dead," Ricardo interjected. "A dead man can't do shit." Iemitsu didn't need to know that his Will was alive in the ring.

"That doesn't matter," Iemitsu snapped.

"Iemitsu," a woman - Celery? - cautioned. "Calm down."

Ricardo kept going through the names in his head - rhubarb, cake, icing? No, it was a herb, surely.

"What's your name?" Ricardo asked her, ignoring everyone else. Xanxus glared at the Second, probably unhappy with Ricardo's tangent.

"Oregano, sir," the woman replied curtly.

Ricardo, liking the honorific, asked, "Have you always been mafia?"

Oregano blinked. "No...Before this, I was a waitress."

"And before that?"

Oregano hesitated, glancing at Iemitsu. "Don't worry about him," Ricardo said dismissively. "Just answer the questions."

Oregano bit her lip, uncharacteristically nervous. "I was a student," she said lamely.

"What sort?"

"High school. I never graduated."

Ricardo blinked, feeling a rush of Sky Flames slamming into him. He swayed back on his heels, looking at Iemitsu out of the corner of his eye. "Don't go all alpha," he said mildly. "If she's truly your subordinate, she won't change sides."

Not that changing from Vongola to Vongola was really changing, Ricardo thought. If Oregano did fit into his idea, then really she'd be joining the winning side.

Iemitsu was still glaring, and Ricardo found it amusing. Not many people found that sort of courage.

Xanxus slammed his hand on the table, gaining Ricardo's attention again. "What do we do."

Ricardo smiled at him. "That part I was telling you about. But leave the woman, okay? Let's play."

Mammon let go of the illusion, feeling it fade as Ricardo floated away from it, towards the ceiling. He was grinning wolfishly, Squalo rolling his eyes at his apparent sadism. Xanxus shifted slightly, preparing himself.

 _"It won't be easy,"_ Ricardo had warned.

 _"It doesn't matter. We're Varia Quality."_ Squalo had waved his hand in a sign of dismissal, supremely confident that the prodigies could kill the monsters.

_"Muu, am I getting paid?"_

_"Yeah."_ Ricardo didn't say how, wondering if blue jellybeans were good enough.

 _"So it's decided, trash."_ Xanxus had opened his eyes, smirking.  _"Get the rest to close off the building."_

Ricardo killed his Flames, suffocating them, because a rival Sky could not possess another. For this to work, he had to become undetectable to Iemitsu's soul, had to-

He floated just above his head, hair trailing around Iemitsu. He poked him in the eye, testing him, and Iemitsu didn't react, glaring at Xanxus. His guard was up, but only towards  _exterior_ threats. His Will was strong, Ricardo decided, and that faith in himself just meant he was weaker.

Xanxus pulled out his X-Guns, just as directed. Ricardo was still grinning, eyes wide and blank.

**_(Don't do it, you'll regret it-)_ **

Iemitsu tensed, reaching for a weapon that wasn't there-

And his hand froze in place. He stared at it, aghast. Oregano frowned, her own weapons already out. "Boss?" She asked, then she searched the room, seemingly for Ricardo.

Xanxus was staring at Iemitsu, now baring his teeth in what was probably amusement. "Iemitsu, why did you nominate your son as Decimo?"

He was following the script, Ricardo thought, genuinely surprised. Xanxus wasn't the sort of person to do that.

"He was more deserving," Iemitsu choked out, now mutinous. He knew what was happening, the smart man, and he lashed out with his Flames.

(Do you really want to do that? Your woman might be caught in the crossfire.)

Iemitsu stilled, having heard the voice. "No," he said, more in disbelief than outright denial.

(Yes. Don't worry, he'll never know, you're darling son will remain ignorant.)

Xanxus aimed at Iemitsu, his hands burning with his own Flames. Squalo was standing in front of Oregano, his Rain Flames making her stumble drunkenly. Mammon hovered above Xanxus.

(Goodbye,) Ricardo told him as Xanxus fired.

 _(Mercy, mercy, no-)_ Iemitsu's voice was nothing like Giotto's or Daemon's; he was so weak, so useless.

(This is mercy,) Ricardo informed Iemitsu. (I wanted to torture you, but the others said no-)

His words were left unheard. Iemitsu Sawada was dead.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And now we're allowed to point our weapons at you."  
> Uh, a (lame) reference to episode ...40?...  
> Y'know, Xanxus's first appearance and Iemitsu staring him down, and he's all, "you'll allow your men to point their weapons at the outside advisor?"
> 
> I also made the assumption CEDEF has a lot of people. Just go with it.
> 
> And Oregano has put up with Iemitsu's bullshit for years. So I might make her into a total badass? Dunno. WHAT IS RICARDO PLANNING I DON'T KNOW! He's taken on a will of his own...~


	21. Follow

Tsuna felt nothing at his father's death. He had always been no good, a useless man - he never paid attention to his own son. Tsuna shrugged it off, more worried about his mother than anything else. It had hit her hard; she had been told he had died in a car crash, but Tsuna knew better.

Iemitsu was mafia, so the chances of him having died in a more...gruesome fashion was very likely. Ricardo was strangely happy about all of this, judging by the time he had stopped by to greet Tsuna. Tsuna suspected him, but he couldn't announce it.

Ricardo was the Second. Xanxus was Decimo. Tsuna had no power to oppose them.

"Good news, though," Ricardo said a she was leaving. "You'll be leading Masayoshi, in place of CEDEF." He gave a jaunty wink, swanning out the door and passing through it. Nana didn't notice, too caught up in her grief.

Tsuna didn't want to be mafia, but it was starting to look like he had no choice.

* * *

"I know you don't like Tsuna, but he's the best candidate, and he'll appease Giotto," Ricardo told Xanxus.

Xanxus grimaced. "He's trash."

"He is. But still, believe me."

Xanxus nodded curtly, and Squalo was again amazed at how easily Ricardo convinced Xanxus. He reckoned Ricardo could tell Xanxus to drink a bottle of bleach and Xanxus would probably do it (more to prevent Ricardo was torturing him, though, than out of any loyalty. Ricardo had fantasised out loud about making Xanxus beg, and Xanxus had guzzled three bottles of tequila in five minutes, a new record.)

"He better follow orders," Xanxus warned.

Ricardo rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding me? He's dame-Tsuna. Of course he will."

Xanxus smirked.

* * *

Ricardo was satisfied. CEDEF was gone, hopefully for good, and everything was working out. Xanxus was acting like a Decimo, instead of fucking everything up.

So why was he still alive?

Because Giotto was keeping him here. It was that simple, and yet it was so complex. He wanted to die, die and see his mother and his Guardians (however annoying they had been) and just...fade.

That sounded better. Fading into nothing, where there is no sense of 'self'. Once again he cursed Gianna, damned her to hell, because this was her fault, just as much as Giotto's. He cast the blame onto everyone else - Gianna had been the traitor, it should be her like this, Giotto was the coward, he had no right, why why whywhywhy-

Why did it hurt to live why did it make him so angry why whywhywhy-

"Ricardo, calm down," Xanxus half-ordered, half-suggested. Ricardo's Flames were igniting all along his body, destroying the illusion. They spiked up violently, disintegrating the carpets and licking at the walls. The Flames were surging inside of him, feeding on his anger.

Ricardo clamped his mouth shut and tried to rein in his fury. How did Xanxus do it? He could control it, almost perfectly, while Ricardo continuously struggled to contain it.

He must've said it out loud, because Xanxus said, "I'm not as angry as you."

Ricardo glanced at him, the surprise breaking his rage. "Are you sure? You have plenty to be angry about."

Xanxus scowled. "I'm not the one who was dead for three hundred years."

Was he feeling alright, Ricardo wondered. He was being unusually considerate. "I suppose."

Xanxus slumped in his chair again, dozing off.


	22. Trials

The Rings have not accepted Varia as the Tenth Generation. The knowledge hit Ricardo violently, so much so that his Flames spiked again. It flooded the room for a moment, before Ricardo forced it underneath his skin again. He felt it burn, tasting ash, and sucked it in, relishing the sensation. He savoured every second of it, unable to remember the last time he had tasted anything-

And then what the knowledge meant struck, and Ricardo wondered if it was all right to go through with it.

"What is it?" Xanxus asked, seeing Ricardo's reaction.

Ricardo stared at him wide-eyed. "The rings...You haven't unlocked their...full power?" He frowned, confused. "I don't understand, Giotto, why the fuck-"

_**(They haven't proven themselves-)** _

"They haven't proven themselves," Ricardo repeated. He flicked a look at the door, beyond which Varia lurked. "Whatever. It's just...something I don't understand. I think there are trials they have to take."

Xanxus glared. "Trials? More trials? That's bullshit."

"I know. But-" Ricardo shrugged "-I'm pretty sure I had to do them as well."

Xanxus was still glaring at Ricardo, as if it was his fault. Which it wasn't, but Xanxus needed an outlet. Apparently he was targetting Ricardo, but the lack of flying projectiles at Ricardo's head meant Xanxus wasn't entirely stupid.

"I don't want to," he said flatly, turning away from the Second.

"It'll be fun," Ricardo cooed, clasping his hands together, widening his eyes. "Come on, Xanxus-chan-"

Xanxus stood, and then shouted, "Don't fucking call me that, trash-"

Ricardo started cackling madly, and didn't stop. "Your face," he gasped out, and Xanxus stopped, confused. Once again he didn't understand the Secondo; his sense of humour was crazy, but tot ell him so would involve Ricardo being _violent._ And Ricardo did not go about violence half-assed.

Ricardo settled down, seating himself again and lounging, one leg crossed over the other, arms limp over the armrest. "Ah, are you sure you don't want to? I'll make you, either way."

"Who's hosting it?" 'Host', like it was a special occasion.

"Giotto, I think."

Xanxus scowled at the mention of Giotto's name. He didn't like the way Giotto meddled with everything, and from what he heard from Ricardo, Giotto was a coward. (Although anything that Ricardo said should be taken with a truckload of salt).

"Is there any other way?"

"No," Ricardo said glumly, shoulders slumping. "My Guardians aren't stored in the Rings - not to the same extent as Giotto's." Daemon was the exception, but who gave a flying fuck about that bastard.

Xanxus glared at his glass. "The trash."

It summarized the circumstances perfectly.

* * *

Once Varia officers were notified, they all parted ways to - whatever they did in their spare time. Ricardo didn't know, and didn't care.

He idly wandered the halls, alert for any Flame activity. If - when - they spiked, Ricardo would know. He wasn't passing up an oppurtunity to swear in Giotto's face and make him bleed and cry and wail and beg and the very thought of it excited Ricardo like nothing else

It happened at around midnight, and Ricardo abandoned the illusions to rush to Xanxus, cursing his fantasies. He was late; He only caught a glimpse of Giotto when the Sky Flames died out.

“Looks like we have our mission,” Xanxus grinned.

“Mission?”

“We just have to pass a few shitty tests. And we will. We're Varia Quality, after all.”

* * *

The first person up was Squalo, who loudly proclaimed he would win. “It's a good thing I'm not last,” Squalo yelled.

“You better win,” Bel said. “Otherwise you'll have to step down from Strategy Captain.”

“I'll kill you,” Ricardo said playfully, steel in his eyes. Squalo surpressed his shudder, knowing full well that Ricardo was serious.

_**(That's extreme, and he's useful-)** _

(Oh, now you wanna play?) Ricardo snarked at him in Latin. He was greeted with a puzzled silence. (Fuck off, you bastard with shit opinions,) Ricardo snapped in Chinese. And the presence of Giotto faded, leaving a sour taste in Ricardo's mouth. It must've shown on his face, for Xanxus looked at him oddly.

Ricardo ignored his descendant, wondering how Ugetsu Asari would test him.

“Ideas?” Squalo asked Ricardo, having quietly minutely.

“He's a calm person,” Ricardo said after a little while. “He's – well, he's...skilled.”

“Voi! That doesn't help.”

“Calm, cares about family,” Ricardo counted, straining to remember. “I can't...really remember properly.”

Squalo was quiet for a moment, then waved a hand through the air. “Doesn't matter. It'll do. I'll just wait and see what he does.”

 


	23. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricardo's character song is probably Thanks for the Memories by Fall Out Boy.

Asari Ugetsu, you damn bastard, Ricardo thought in irritation as it started to rain. He cursed him for no apparent reason other than the fact he was the original generation. Ricardo thought he was a coward. he hated the stupid oriental (although not as much as Giotto).

A flash of gentle Rain Flames, and Ugetsu appeared, looking calm. Squalo tensed but did not advance, eyeing him warily.

Ugetsu greeted them, his deceiving eyes flicking at the group behind Squalo; Xanxus had said he didn't need to show up. Ricardo only chose to go because he thought it would be interesting.

"VOI! So, what do you want, Ugetsu?" Squalo wiped hair out of his face, and not for the first time Ricardo thought he was stupid for making an oath for his hair to grow.

Ugetsu reached into his sleeve and withdrew three short swords.

"I already know about that," Squalo said dismissively. "It doesn't suit me."

Ricardo idly kicked at the ground, getting bored.

"Shishi, do something interesting," Belphegor laughed. "Why not attack, huh?"

Ricardo perked up at the idea. "Yeah, Squalo, attack."

"Squ-chan-"

"I don't care. I can't profit from it-"

Squalo whipped around and pointed the sword at each of them threateningly. “VOI! Shut your goddamn mouths, trash. We don't even know what the fucking trial is, and Ugetsu hasn't said, so I'm attacking until I know."

 _Good response_ , Ricardo thought. The first generation liked drivel like that.

Ugetsu cleared his throat. “I accept Superbi Squalo as the Tenth Generation Rain Guardian.” A sliver of blue flame trickled into the ring, and Squalo blinked at it, surprised.

“The fuck?”

“You calm the way-”

“Spare us the bullshit,” Ricardo interrupted lazily, eyes sliding shut. “Just leave us alone, _ronin._ ” The word made Ugetsu flinch, before bristling.

“I am not masterless,” he said harshly.

“But he's dead, ain't he?” Ricardo shrugged, turning and waving a hand. “I don't care about some stupid oriental's opinion, so bye.”

Ugetsu spluttered behind him, and Ricardo rolled his eyes.

* * *

Levi was next, and Ricardo didn't even listen.

“Voi, why are you spacing out?”

Even Xanxus looked at him, waiting.

Ricardo groaned. “I hate Lampo. His work ethic is terrible. He's just – ugh. Annoying.” Ricardo stuck out his tongue and wrinkled his nose, reminding Varia of a petulant child. "He was always annoying. Even when he got older. He's one of the few I remember, and that's only because I like thinking about killing him slowly."

Squalo frowned. "What sort of test is he likely to give?"

"Something easy, I'd imagine." Ricardo waved a hand dismissively. "Should be easy even for a idiotic pervert like you, Levi."

"Yes," Levi agreed, before flushing. "Wait, I'm not a-"

Ricardo walked through a wall, smirking. Like he cared about what the Lightning Guardian had to say.

* * *

Levi passed, although Bel mentioned some kind of difficulty (involving explosions and charcoal). Ricardo snickered at how beat up he looked.

"Xanxus," Ricardo said to him, "you'll probably be last."

Xanxus nodded. "Fine."

"Giotto will expect some touchy-feely shit," he went on, studying Xanxus's reaction. “He'd want you to be like him.”

Xanxus shrugged. “I said it before, didn't I? I don't rings to prove my worth. Especially to a dead man.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricardo I'm sorry BUT I LOVE YOU AND HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO PROGRESS?! What sort of trial will G give Bel?! HOW?!
> 
> And from the 12th to the 27th I'll be in Japan!!!!!! So I won't be updating for a wee bit (which is why I'm posting a shorter chapter - well, that and [see above])  
> I'M SO EXCITED FOR MANGA AND SUSHI AND _JAPAN_ ADFNERFSEDCVBMEWSA


	24. Answers

“Giotto,” Ricardo said, walking through his Guardians and stopping front of Primo, “Xanxus is Decimo.”

Giotto blinked at him. “I'm the one who decides that.”

Ricardo snorted. “Are you fucking for real? You don't get to decide _shit.”_

“I get to decide everything,” Giotto said haughtily, and Ricardo wanted to slam the smug bastard into the ground.

“No, you _don't._ ” Ricardo's form flickered with rage, until G interjected with, “Why are you here? Ricardo. Is it about the next trial?”

Ricardo scowled at him. “Yeah. You're next.”

G blinked. “How did you- Never mind. You reckon you know me.”

Ricardo shrugged easily. “Bel isn't easy to test.”

“I know.”

“So how you gonna manage it?”

G clicked his tongue. “I'm not telling _you.”_ He shot him a defiant look. “I serve Giotto, not you.”

The Guardians were watching like this was a tennis match, Giotto smiling a little and turning away.

Ricardo flicked his hair and snorted. “I can still slam you into the ground.”

G still refused to tell.

* * *

Bel woke up the next morning, and just after Ricardo stuck his head through the door. “Belphegor,” he greeted him.

“Why are you in the prince's room?”

“To check up on you. It's your test day.”

“The prince will pass. Don't worry.”

Ricardo frowned. “I'm not. I just want to know what the test is.” He slid through the door, then leaned against it.

Bel laughed at Ricardo. “Your worry means nothing. I'll win, because I'm a prince.”

Ricardo scowled at him. “Don't be so cocky. He might test your _integrity,_ and god knows you have none.”

* * *

As it was, no one actually knew the test had started until the end of the day when Mammon yelled at Bel for being a 'creep'. Squalo barrelled in, shouting, “Bel! I know we don't know his gender, but can we _keep the noise down?!”_

“So why say 'his'?” Ricardo asked, confused.

“Because if Mammon were female it'd be difficult,” Lussuria supplied.

“...Huh? That doesn't make sense.”

Lussuria leaned in close. “Marriage proposals.”

“Mammon's not marriage material though.”

“He's rich. Like, _really_ rich.”

“So? Mammon would fuck with their minds.” Ricardo considered this. “Then again, this is the mafia-”

And another Belphegor popped out of nowhere. “Shishishi- wait, what I am doing, already here?” Said genius prince stopped in confusion. “I was looking for my knives? The prince is confused?”

Ricardo face-palmed and tried to figure out why Xanxus made him Storm Guardian. “Uh, that's G,” Ricardo told him. “This was your trial.”

He floated upwards, and gestured at all of them. Squalo was gaping at Ricardo as he said, “y'know what, I over this. Tell me when the tests over.” And with that, he broke out of the illusion and floated off.

* * *

“Trash, we passed.”

Ricardo stuck a hand through the wall and gestured at him to repeat what he had said.

“I said, _we passed._ ”

Ricardo drifted through the wall, gaping. “How did you pass Giotto's test? Did you adopt another personality or something?”

Xanxus snorted. “Something about saving my subordinates? I dunno. It just sort of happened because the trash still has uses.”

“Aw, that's so sweet,” Squalo said mockingly as he entered the room. “Here's some more work, shitty boss. Bel's fucked over another ally again.”

Xanxus glared at the paperwork. “What do you mean-”

“He slammed his heir into a table and cut the word 'peasant' into his forehead with a fork,” Ricardo offered.

“A fork? Why not a knife?”

“There wasn't one within reach,” Squalo supplied.

“Didn't he carry any with him?” Xanxus asked, still genuinely confused. “A fork?”

“He couldn't be bothered.”

“He could be bothered to slam a body, pin said body long enough to carve 'peasant', managed to escape the aftermath, and he couldn't be bothered to get a _knife out?”_

“Voi! Don't complain at me, take this to Bel. He's the one who did it.”

“What sort of fork?” Ricardo mused.

Xanxus shoved the paper back at Squalo, saying, “I'm not doing it. Get Bel to.”

Squalo resisted the urge to bang his head against the table. “These are your forms. Bel has triple the number to do, and Mammon's getting him to do it now.”

Ricardo snickered as Xanxus hurled abuse at Squalo.

* * *

“Giotto. Why did you pass Xanxus?”

 _ **(For you, of course-**_ )

“Don't talk to me like that. Get out here.”

An orange Flame, and Giotto's form flickered in front of Ricardo. “Like this?”

Ricardo barely looked at him. “Give me answers.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricardo's so tired of this shit XD and I couldn't think of anything for the trials, and I couldn't be stuffed...
> 
> This is slowly dissolving into crack. I hope it doesn't, but it might.


	25. Body

“Answers,” Giotto echoed. “You'll have to explain.”

Ricardo clicked his tongue in annoyance, distantly thankful he wasn't in Mammon's illusion. His rage would have destroyed it, and he didn't need anyone eavesdropping either; Varia had its uses, but was also very,  _very_ nosy.

“Why won't you let me die?” Ricardo decided to bite the bullet, the familiar fury rising yet again. “You fucker, I want to _die_ , I hate being like this.”

Giotto smiled slightly. “I told you, you have a reason for being here.”

“Fuck your reasons-”

“Ricardo-”

“Let me die, you _bastard,_ let me-”

“I won't.” Giotto was still smiling when he said, “you're so animated. It's strange.”

Ricardo stopped anf frowned. “Huh?”

“In life, you were duller.”

“Stop tryin' ta sound poetic, old man-”

“I'm not,” and Giotto was laughing at him, mocking him. “Just be calm, it'll all be clear soon.”

* * *

Damn that Giotto, damn him, _fuck_ him. Ricardo wanted to sock the old man, wanted to _condemn_ him all the way to hell. “Ah, it hurts,” he gasped, as he twisted in the air lazily. “It hurts.”

Xanxus barely acknowledged his complaints.

“Kill me, Xanxus,” Ricardo said almost pleadingly. “It can't be that hard, c'mon, Xanxus.”

Xanxus still ignored Ricardo, and the Second turned to rage. “Oi, you stupid man, _listen_. Kill me, hurry it up, you said you would _try._ ”

Xanxus looked up at Ricardo, tracking his progress through the room. "Don't be stupid," Xanxus snapped. "I can't kill you, you're already dead."

Ricardo blinked, halting himself and turning slowly. "I know that, but I don't want this sense of self anymore."

"The science department is working on it," Xanxus said dismissively, at the same worrying over whether Ricardo was losing it - even more, that is. He was already insane, it was just a matter of how much at this point.

"Science department," Ricardo mused, seemingly calm now. "In my day, that was a lot of turning stuff into gold. It was useless, even if they did come up with new stuff."

Oh god, here was the old man again, Xanxus thought, dreading the dribble Ricardo spat out. He didn't need the whole 'back in my day' fuckin' splurge.

"Why me, though?" Ricardo wondered aloud yet again. It was rating him up from the inside, the uncertainty of not knowing his purpose.

Xanxus sighed. "What sort of answer are you looking for?"

"Ones that don't evade the question," Ricardo replied.

Xanxus sighed again, really sick of his shit. "Well, what was your purpose when you were alive?" He instantly regretted the question.

Ricardo had to think for a moment. "Well...I dunno. Maybe being a mafia boss?"

Xanxus shrugged. "If you didn't know then, then why bother knowing now?"

Ricardo flicked his hand irritably. "I barely remember being alive," he pointed out. "Don't ask foolish questions. Have you figured out a way to die yet?"

Xanxus drained his glass of tequila. "Actually, our scientists have managed to make a false body, purely biological. Wanna see if you can posess it?"

Ricardo smiled slowly, lips curling up. "Of course."

* * *

The body was gender-less, nearly lifeless, but even so, Ricardo thought it was beautiful. The body's skin was pale, eyes closed, hair – white? Didn't matter,

"Strange colouring," Ricardo commented absently.

Xanxus grunted. "The shock of it all turned it that way, or something." The body was attached to wires and things Ricardo couldn't name (not that he cared).

“Is it alive?”

Xanxus frowned. “Define 'alive'.”

Ricardo blinked. “How would I know?”

Xanxus blinked back. “Their heart is beating, and their brain is showing activity or something. I don't know, I'm a bloody mafia boss, not a _scientist.”_

“...Hm.” Ricardo made the noise in the back of his throat. “Let me try, then.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please expect slower updates until my exams are over~ (which is near the end of June)
> 
> And I considered putting Ricardo in a girl's body just for laughs, but decided not to.
> 
> I have maybe five more chapters left? Maybe more, maybe less. Definitely in the second half, unless I get a brainwave (but that might be a sequel or smth)


	26. Warmth [final]

For a moment Ricardo drifted, losing his sense of self, until he came crashing back down hours later, knowing he had very nearly gone somewhere else. His body had turned transparent, Xanxus told him, and his eyes had glazed over.

Ricardo shrugged it off. He was a ghost trying to get a body so he could die; the occasional floating-off wouldn't change much.

Unless it meant time was running out, Xanxus so kindly pointed out.

Ricardo scowled. “Can't be.”

“Yes, it can,” Xanxus insisted.

Ricardo faded out a bit again, and when he returned a good minute had passed with Xanxus staring at him, partly in horror.

“You nearly disappeared,” Xanxus told him.

Ricardo clenched his jaw. “I don't want... _that.”_

But it kept happening. He was losing form, losing substance, and it was theorized that the forcing of a body had caused it. It didn't matter; all that mattered was Ricardo was fading, and he didn't like what little he saw of the other side.

He saw flashes of light and heard laughter and sometimes _heat._ It could be heaven or hell. Ricardo didn't care, but he didn't like losing _himself_ in the process. He was Ricardo, for fuck's sake, he couldn't just... _fade._

 _ **(You brought this on yourself-)**_ Giotto chimed in childishly.

“Shut up,” Ricardo snapped.

_**(You wanted a body, and you had one, for just a little bit. But you couldn't move because it's been so long-)** _

Ricardo jerked upwards, towards the ceiling. “The fuck do you mean?”

_**(I mean, your soul has been so long away from flesh it is no longer able to merge with a body again. The maximum amount of seperation you can have is a year. You've spent what, a hundred years? Two hundred? It's no wonder-)** _

Ricardo was silent for a moment. “You're chatty today.”

_**(Yes. Alaude is being a pain again-)** _

“ _Tch._ Old man, you're saying I have no chance? Why the fuck didn't you say so earlier?”

Ricardo could feel Giotto smirking, but no reply.

“What did Giotto say?” Xanxus asked, walking in with a bottle.

“I've been too long without a body, apparently,” Ricardo said flippantly. “He implied I can't get one.”

Xanxus paused. “I thought he encouraged you.”

Ricardo drifted over to Xanxus. “I thought so too. Turns out, I was wrong.”

Or had he never encouraged Ricardo? Ricardo was confused. His mind was fuzzing over, and he struggled to even inhabit the illusory body Mammon created. Xanxus said nothing; it was likely he didn't give a shit, Ricardo thought, cracking his knuckles as he drifted through the hallways of the Vongola Headquarters.

He stopped in front of a painting. “Terzo,” he said blankly, staring up at his son. “Did you have a good life?” No reply was forthcoming.

“Am I really as bad as people say?” He wondered, ignoring the people who walked through him. Ricardo was fading, he acknowledged, and it was probably a good thing.

But Ricardo wasn't ready. He never was.

* * *

Tsuna eventually established an organisation to rival CEDEF, and Ricardo drifted off in another direction. Useless, he thought to himself, at himself, directing anger at everyone and no one at the same time.

“Ricardo,” Tsuna said aloud, eyes searching the room. Tsuna wouldn't be able to see Ricardo, but Tsuna's intuition lead him to the right area.

“What.”

“Am I doing a good job?” His words overlapped Ricardo's, unaware he had spoken. They couldn't communicate with each other, how the fuck did Tsuna think he would get a reply?

Ricardo sighed. “A surprisingly good one.”

Tsuna seemed to smile slightly, nodding. “Good.”

Ricardo paused. “You can hear me?”

“Faintly,” Tsuna said vaguely, sitting down. “I have to concentrate.”

Ricardo was surprised, but determined not to show it. “Fine then. Where's the Arcobaleno?”

“Reborn? He's out on business.”

“You've matured.” Once again Ricardo was struck with the knowledge that Tsuna was growing – everyone was aging around him, while he remained the same ghost he always had been.

“Thank you,” Tsuna said politely, preening under the praise.

Still a needy shit then. Ricardo drifted closer, to look at the boy. (Was he still a boy? Ricardo was losing track of time.)

_**(He's just like me, that's why he should've been Decimo-)** _

Ricardo didn't even bother to reply to that. Giotto was a shit as well.

“Do you like leading the Masayoshi clan?”

Tsuna nodded. God, he looked old. At least eighteen, Ricardo thought, making him wonder just how quickly time had passed for all of them. He didn't like it, but he was used to it by now.

“It's been...interesting.” Tsuna smiled slightly. “Thank you, for giving me this. I think I prefer it over being a mafia boss.”

Ricardo considered Tsuna for a moment. “Good. That's what I like to hear.”

For a second Ricardo drifted upwards, before adding, “This might be the last time we speak. So good luck, Tsuna. Don't let Xanxus beat you up too much.”

Tsuna seemed to stare straight at Ricardo. “I'll miss you.”

“Bah. No, you won't.”

“Yes, I will,” Tsuna insisted.

Ricardo smirked, giving a jaunty salute and floating upwards. “See you in the afterlife, then.” Because Ricardo didn't think he was coming back.

* * *

_**(Don't forget-)** _

“I know,” Ricardo snapped back. Days had passed, Ricardo having dissociated with reality yet again. Xanxus was lounging when Ricardo floated in.

“The body's nearly ready.”

“I don't need it any more,” Ricardo said, somewhat subdued. Xanxus, startled, nearly slipped his drink.

“You mean all that money's gone to waste? Fuck. Mammon's going to throw a tantrum.”

Ricardo eyed Xanxus. “I know how to die now. I just have to let go.”

“Let go.” Xanxus repeated the words flatly. “The fuck. Are you kidding me? That's _it?_ ” His voice was dripping with scorn.

Ricardo glared. “I've done everything that needed to be done. Vongola is now close to perfection – my version, anyway – and I can feel my soul beginning to drift. Yes, it's over.”

Xanxus settled down again. “...So. When do you think you'll leave?”

“Now.”

Xanxus blinked. “Now?”

“Yeah.”

Xanxus stared at Ricardo. “Then. Bye.”

Ricardo smirked at Xanxus. “Don't fuck up,” he said, once again leaving the world of the living, 'dissociating'.

* * *

Ricardo was greeted by warmth and light, nothing like the hell he thought he would face. The best thing of all – there was no Giotto pounding in his head.

He pushed open the gates – actual gates, and he could feel the weight of them under his hands – and walked through, allowing the warmth to filter through and welcome him to the afterlife.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly didn't post this because I didn't want this to end...and even now this feels rushed, but I have no plot to go through and I don't want to mess with these precious people any more.
> 
> Originally this was going to be _very_ different than what this came out as, but I still love it all the same. Ricardo grew on me so much to be honest and...I want to write more. (Thinking of writing a remix? Or at least a sequel? A few more ideas bouncing around in my head...)
> 
> I did say Oregano was going to have a bigger role, but...that...has fallen through a bit. I couldn't squish her in without it feeling unnatural, but in any sequel/spin-off/remix she'd probably play a more prominent role.
> 
> Thank you for reading this far! I didn't think I would make it here when I started writing this (my first ever KHR fic) but now I have more to write and wrap up...oops ahaha
> 
> (On second thought, a remix or a sequel is near guaranteed, so I'm going to put this in a series.)


End file.
